


12 Days Of Christmas

by Candy_Kittens



Series: Evanstan Mpreg Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Omegaverse, Top Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas Evanstan fluff.
It's Christmas season in the Evans household, and Chris, Sebastian, and their kids are getting ready for Christmas day.
*Also posted onto my Wattpad account*





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! My first fanfic on this site. It's not the first fic I've written, all my other fics are over on Wattpad, but I thought I'd try this site out.
> 
> This story is also up on my Wattpad account. Link to my Wattpad if you want to check me out over there;  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing _(my user on Wattpad was previously Punkstress_Gaskarth)_

_**Day One - December 14th** _

It's Christmas season, and in the Evans household the family of four - soon to be five in a few more months - are currently all cuddled up in bed together before they decide to venture out downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. The oldest of the Evans clan, Chris - the alpha - had the family's eldest daughter, Taissa laying across his chest, while his mate, Sebastian - the omega - was laying next to them on his side, one hand resting on his six months pregnant belly, and the other wrapped around the waist of their youngest daughter, Emma.

On the agenda for today, the family pretty much just planned to stay at home for the day and watch Christmas movies. Something that they've always done as a family, and both the kids enjoy it, especially Taissa who's top favorite Christmas movie has to be that Santa Buddies movie. Chris and Sebastian are worried that that's her way of saying that she wants to get a dog. Unfortunately for her though, both Chris and Sebastian don't think it would be such a good idea to get a dog just yet, not when there's another baby on the way.

Tomorrow though, the Evans clan plan on going out to buy a new Christmas tree, and then start decorating it once they get home. Now that should prove to be an interesting situation tomorrow, it always is in the Evans house. It certainly doesn't help that Sebastian's cat, Muffy is a mischievous little shit, and just likes to make things a little difficult, especially round Christmas. Fortunately though, as Muffy gets older each year, he seems to get just a little less mischievous, and becomes more lazy, though it doesn't seem to stop the ginger furball from getting in the way.

"I think it's time we all get up now." Chris decides after awhile, glancing over at Sebastian who looked like he was more awake than he was when the girls came running into the room and onto their parents bed.

"No, daddy!" Emma whines. "Wanna stay in bed with mama!"

That causes both Chris and Sebastian to laugh a little at their youngest. Emma is such a mommy's girl, while Taissa is more of a daddy's girl, but both Chris and Sebastian love it, and they definitely can't wait to bring their third daughter into the world.

"I'm getting up also, Em." Sebastian says, smiling at his daughter. "But you and Taissa go downstairs with daddy first." He tells her. "Mommy will be down in a bit."

Emma whines in protest, clinging onto Sebastian's shirt as she refused to get up with her father and older sister. This happened quite often some mornings in the Evans house, especially when the weather is colder, and today seemed to be no different than the other days when the girls would come into their parents room in the morning and climb into bed with them.

"Emma, mommy will be down with us in a bit." Chris says, as he sits up in bed with Taissa sitting on his lap. "He just needs to have some mommy time first."

But Emma doesn't seem to be wanting to give up so soon. She wants to stay cuddled up under the blankets with her mother instead of going downstairs with her father and older sister.

Sebastian sighs, as he sits up in bed, Emma moving so she's sitting on his lap, still not wanting to let go of him. It doesn't seem very likely that he'll be able to stay in bed for a bit longer now before he goes to join Chris and the girls downstairs for breakfast now.

"You're not gonna go downstairs with daddy and Taissa, are you?" Sebastian asks, looking down at Emma, who had her arms wrapped around him as much as she could manage.

"No." She mumbles into Sebastian's chest, hugging closer to him.

"Okay then, sweetie." Sebastian sighs, rubbing a hand round Emma's back. "But, honey. Please be careful of my tummy." He says. "You don't want to hurt your baby sister do you?"

Emma looks up at her mother, shaking her head quickly, before leaning forward and placing a kiss to Sebastian's swollen stomach through his shirt, earning a warm smile from Sebastian as he stared down at his little girl. Slowly, he runs his fingers through Emma's hair, before looking over at Chris who was watching the both of them.

"Chris, you and Taissa just go downstairs." Sebastian says. "Emma and I'll come down in a bit."

Chris nods, before leaning over and placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. "Okay, honey." He says, before getting up and out of bed, before turning to Taissa who was still sitting on the bed next to Sebastian. "You coming, Tai?" Chris asks her.

She nods her head, before turning to her mother, giving him a kiss on the cheek just as Chris did, before she's jumping off the bed and following her father out of the room.

Once Chris and Taissa have left the room, Sebastian lays back on the bed and Emma cuddles up against his side. Sebastian smiles down at her, kissing the top of her head as he wraps an arm round her waist.

There's nothing in the entire world that Sebastian would prefer than this. He's so fucking thankful that he's got such an amazing husband, and two beautiful daughters and another on the way. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world, he loves Chris and the girls so god damn much, and he has no idea where he'd be without them in his life.

Though, none of this would've even been possible if he and his mother hadn't left Romania when he was only eight years old. If he and his mother never moved to America, then Sebastian doesn't think that he'd have ever met Chris and he wouldn't have the family he has now. So really all of this is thanks to his mother deciding that they were to leave Romania, and move to America.

After what felt like hours, but was really probably only about twenty minutes, maybe a bit longer, Chris came back upstairs and leaned up against the doorway as he watched his mate and daughter cuddled in bed together. The sight made a smile cross his face, and he just can't believe how lucky he is to have Sebastian and their daughters in his life.

Sebastian notices Chris watching him and Emma, and he looks up over at him, smiling at the sight of his husband. "Hey." He says, before looking back down at Emma, who was still cuddled up against his side.

"Breakfast's ready." Chris says, walking over to the side of the bed next to Sebastian. "Has she fallen asleep?" He asks, looking down at Emma.

"I think so." Sebastian nods, before gasping quietly, a hand shooting to his stomach. "But this little one seems to be awake now." He laughs a little, as he presses a hand down softly on the area where he felt the baby kick. "Though, I think she might be sitting on my bladder." He jokes, as he suddenly feels the need to go pee.

Chris just laughs at that, before helping Sebastian up off the bed, before he's walking off to the bathroom. Which ends up causing Emma to start whining in protest as she reaches out for her mother to come back.

"Come here, Emma." Chris says, holding his arms out for Emma to climb into them. "Mommy just needs to go to the bathroom, then he'll be back." He promises her, as he picks her up in his arms.

Eventually Sebastian walks out of the bathroom and over to Chris and Emma. "Come on." He says. "I'm starving."

"Good, cause I made pancakes." Chris says, earning a kiss from Sebastian, whose eyes light up at that.

They make their way downstairs after that, Sebastian moving a little more slower than Chris from the weight on his front, and they walk into the kitchen. Taissa was already seated at the table eating her pancakes, and Sebastian smiled, shaking his head at the sight of her. She already had maple syrup on her face, but she didn't seem to care as she ate her pancakes.

Chris sets Emma down in her high chair - that's she's only now just starting to grow out of, despite being nearly three - before he goes to dish her up some pancakes.

Before Sebastian could sit down at the table, he feels something brush against his legs, and he looks down to see Muffy sitting at his feet. The cat meows up at him, squinting his eyes a little in a way that made it look as though he was glaring at Sebastian - which probably is exactly what he's doing - as he waits for his breakfast.

"You didn't feed Muffy, Chris?" Sebastian asks, walking over to the pantry to grab the bag of cat biscuits, Muffy following along behind him, meowing impatiently.

Chris looks over at him, before glancing down at the ginger tom cat at Sebastian's feet. "Uh, he wasn't in the room earlier." He says. "Besides, I don't really think he likes me all that much."

Sebastian rolls his eyes at that. "That would probably be because you don't do anything for him to make him like you." He says, as he fills the cat bowl with biscuits. "Though, he does like that beard of yours." He adds. "He's always rubbing the top of his head against it when he's sitting next to you on the couch."

"Yeah, that's about the only thing he even seems to like about me." Chris huffs, setting a small plate of pancakes down in front of Emma. "Though, if you had one he'd probably do the same to you."

At that, Sebastian shrugs. Chris isn't wrong with that, Muffy probably would do that to him too if he had a beard. But he doesn't want one, unlike Chris.

"I'm not gonna grow a beard though, Chris." Sebastian says, putting the bag of cat biscuits back in the pantry, before sitting down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Ah come on, Seb." Chris says, setting a plate full of pancakes down in front of Sebastian. "You'd look good with one."

"Chris, we are not having this conversation." Sebastian shakes his head at his husband, before starting to dig into his pancakes. "Besides, not every guy likes facial hair on themselves, and I'm one of them."

They don't speak of it after that, as Chris sits down at the table with his plate full of pancakes. In fact, they don't really say much as they eat their breakfast, except for Sebastian telling the girls to try not to make such a mess with their food, but for Taissa being five, and Emma being two, them making a mess is with their food is sure to happen. They both may be girls, but both Taissa and Emma definitely aren't exactly that tidy.

Sometime after breakfast, the Evans clan are all gathered in the living room ready to watch a bunch of Christmas movies. Sebastian puts on the movie for them while Chris lights the fire, as it's definitely a cold day that requires a fire to be lit.

Thankfully the girls don't complain about the movie choice, as they both sit in between their mother and father on the couch. A blanket was wrapped around the four of them, cause even with the fire going, it's still rather cold right now.

"Yeah, you only like me when you want something from me, don't you?" Sebastian looks over at Chris in confusion, but realizes what's going on when he sees Muffy sitting on Chris's lap, rubbing the top of his head against Chris's beard.

"At least he knows that you're the alpha male in this house." Sebastian chuckles, as he watches Muffy curl up on Chris's lap, purring loudly.

"I guess so." Chris says, stroking a hand through Muffy's fur. "Though, the big furball only ever seems to like me when he wants something."

"Most cats are like that, Chris." Sebastian says, resting a hand on his stomach as he feels a soft kick every so often. "Anyway, Muffy is like that with me most of the time, so don't take it personally."

"Mommy, daddy!" Taissa whines. "Quiet!" She says. "I can't hear the movie."

Both Chris and Sebastian have to hold back their laughs at that. Though she does have a point there, no talking while watching movies, or others won't be able to hear anything over someone talking while the movie is playing.

For the next couple hours, the family just sit on the couch under the blankets watching Christmas movies - of course Sebastian has to get up to go to the bathroom a couple of times - and they just simply spend time together as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna mention this right now, but I'm not from America (or live in America), so my apologizes if I get anything wrong

_**Day Two - December 15th** _

"Come on, Emma." Sebastian sighs, trying to get his daughter to sit still so he can finish doing her hair. "Sweetie, I need to do your hair so we can go out and get a new Christmas tree."

If he's being honest, doing hair isn't really something that Sebastian is very good at doing. Doing hair is something that Chris is better at doing, considering he does have two older sisters, while Sebastian is an only child so he never exactly got any practice in doing hair. But you'd think that with having two daughters he'd be pretty good at doing hair by now, but that's most certainly not the case. At the most all he can really do is a ponytail, and that's it, if the girls want their hair up in something fancy, they've got to ask Chris to do that, most of the time they get Chris to do their hair anyway.

Glancing over at Chris, he sees that Chris has pretty much already finished doing Taissa's hair, and has finished getting her ready to go out. He looks back down at Emma who's sitting in front of him still, pretty set on not cooperating with her mother to get ready to go out. Now Emma is a definite mommy's girl, but she can definitely be pretty stubborn when it comes to getting ready.

"Seb, do you just want me to get Em ready while you get yourself ready?" Chris asks, looking over at Sebastian from where he sat on the couch with Taissa.

Sebastian sighs, looking down at his lap. "Yes please, Chris." He says. "I mean, you are much better at doing hair than I am." He laughs a little, before frowning. "I'm a mother that can't even do his daughter's hair." He sighs, feeling the tears forming. "How pathetic is that?"

Chris sighs, getting up off the couch and walking over to where Sebastian sat on the floor holding a hairbrush in one hand with a couple hair ties round his wrist. Chris definitely doesn't like seeing his husband cry at all. So what Sebastian is useless at doing hair? He never had a younger or older sister to practice on, unlike Chris did, that's not his fault at all.

"Sebastian." Chris sighs, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm round his waist, as Sebastian rests his head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault at all that you're not very good at doing hair. I'm sure you're not the only mother in existence that isn't very good." Chris assures him.

Nodding, Sebastian wipes the few tears away that have managed to roll down his face. Chris is right, he's surely not the only mother in existence who is terrible at doing hair. But after having two daughters and another on the way, he would've thought that he'd be good at it by now.

"I know." Sebastian sighs. "It's a stupid thing to be upset over. My hormones are just all over the place right now." He says. "But I would've thought that I'd be good at doing hair by now."

"Well, Taissa and Emma are still young. No one would expect you to be a master at it straight away." Chris says. "You've got plenty of time to become a master at it by the time they reach their teen years."

"Hopefully." Sebastian sighs, before handing over the hairbrush and hair ties to Chris. "Here. You finish getting her ready, and I'll go get myself ready." He says, before going to get up, but stops, looking over at Chris sheepishly as he realizes he's going to need some help actually getting up off the floor.

Chris just shakes his head, laughing a little at Sebastian, before he gets up off the floor to help Sebastian up. It takes a bit of work to get him up and stable on his feet, but once Sebastian is standing stable on his feet, he place a quick kiss on Chris's cheek.

"Go on. Go get ready." Chris tells him. "The girls and I will be down here waiting for you." He promises.

Sebastian nods, resting a hand on his stomach, before he's heading off upstairs to his and Chris's bedroom to get changed into something warm and comfortable. Thankfully there wasn't any complaints from either of the girls as Sebastian left the room to go upstairs like he thought there would be.

Once Sebastian is in his and Chris's bedroom, he searches through his drawers looking for something to wear that's both warm and comfortable. Well, of course he's going to wear a pair of maternity pants, he doesn't really care about wearing them out in public, besides, none of his jeans will really fit him any more. He settles on one of Chris's baggy t-shirts, pulling on a hoodie over that, and then slipping on a coat as he's sure that he's definitely going to need the coat. It might only just be starting to snow in Brooklyn New York, but it's still cold as hell right now.

Finally, as soon as Sebastian is ready to go, he quickly grabs a knitted beanie, a scarf, and some gloves from in the closet and puts them on. Okay, he thinks maybe that's a little too over the top, but he has no idea exactly how cold it'll be right now. Also, he is starting to feel rather cold right now, or maybe that's just the pregnancy hormones messing with him.

Walking downstairs, he finds Chris and the girls all ready to head out to get their new Christmas tree. Sebastian walks over to them, and he blushes a little as Chris looks him up and down, smiling to himself at what Sebastian was wearing.

"You got enough layers on?" Chris asks.

"I'm cold, okay?" Sebastian says, before looking down at Taissa and Emma who were both in warm clothing similar to himself. Chris had pretty much less clothes on than Sebastian and the girls, but he was still wearing warm clothing. "Are we going out now?" Sebastian asks, looking back to Chris.

Chris nods. "Scott is coming with us, cause there's no way I'm letting you help lift the tree." He says, before glancing down at Sebastian's sock covered feet. "Where's your shoes?" He asks.

"Uh, I was hoping that you'd help me out with that." Sebastian admits. "It's kind of hard to put on shoes when you're six months pregnant."

Chris can't help but laugh at that a little, as he goes to get Sebastian's shoes from the other side of the room. Sebastian sits down on the couch, lifting his feet up for Chris to slip his snow boots onto his feet.

"Alright then." Chris says, once he's finished helping Sebastian into his shoes. "Let's get going."

Around fifteen minutes later, Chris is pulling into the driveway of his brother's house. The girls were sat in their carseats in the back of the car, while Sebastian sat in the passengers seat in the front messing round with the heater to try and warm up the car, as Chris goes to get his brother.

Sebastian whines a little as he can't get it onto a good enough setting, and sits back in his seat, pouting furiously. He hated this car a lot. They definitely needed to get a new one once the baby is born. Almost every time that he or Chris took this car for a vehicle inspection, it never passed and something always needed to get fixed.

Not that long afterwards, Chris came back over to the car, followed closely behind with his brother Scott. Chris gets in the drivers seat, while Scott gets in the back next to the girls, who are both happy to see their uncle.

Before Chris could start up the car though, he glances over at Sebastian, who was still staring ahead, a pout still clear on his face. "Seb, you okay?" Chris asks, concern clear in his voice. Something seems to be wrong with his omega, and all his instincts are screaming at him to find out exactly what is wrong with Sebastian.

"I hate this stupid car." Sebastian grunts, not bothering to turn to look at Chris. "This car is a fucking piece of shit."

"Mommy said a bad word!" Taissa called from the back of the car before Chris could even reply to him.

Chris looks over his shoulder at Taissa, before looking back over at Sebastian. "Honey, I know this car is crap." He sighs, resting a hand on the moody omega's knee, rubbing round softly. "I promise we'll get a new car eventually." He assures him.

"We better." Sebastian sighs, resting his hand on top of Chris's hand. "Now, let's go get this tree."

**********

"Chris, Scott. Please be careful." Sebastian warns, as he watches the two brothers lift the large tree that they've chosen for this year onto the trailer hooked onto the back of the car. "I don't want to take either of your dumb asses to the hospital for Christmas tree related injuries."

Now that'll be an interesting story to tell if he had to take either Chris or Scott to the hospital for Christmas tree related injuries, and knowing the brothers - depending on which would get hurt - they'd be sure to never let the other forget about it. Sebastian hardly understood why the two of them were like that, though maybe that's because he never had siblings of his own.

"Don't worry, Sebastian." Scott says, letting the tree rest on the side of the trailer, half in and half out. "Your husband and I'll be perfectly fine."

"Scott, just shut up, and help me with this." Chris says, before looking over at Sebastian as he stood out of the way with both the girls by his side. "And we're fine, Sebastian. We're not going to get hurt."

Sebastian just shakes his head at him a little, laughing to himself a little. He has to admit that it's rather entertaining watching both the alphas work together with getting the tree into the trailer and secured down so it doesn't end up falling out somehow. He also knows exactly how entertaining it is watching them both carry it into the house also, and he's definitely looking forward to watching that.

Finally once Chris and Scott have the tree secured on the trailer, Sebastian gets the girls back into the car, before he himself gets into the passengers side in the front. It ends up taking awhile for Chris and Scott to get back in the car, but as soon as they do, Chris starts up the car, and they're driving off back home.

It takes them a little longer than they first thought to get back home, but once they do, Chris and Sebastian take the girls upstairs so they both can have a nap before dinner time. Sebastian finds himself contemplating if he also wants to take a nap before he has to cook dinner, but decides against it, as he wants to make sure the two idiot alphas don't break anything while they bring the tree inside and into the living room. Maybe he can take a nap once the tree is safely in the living room.

He follows Chris and Scott out of the house once both girls are down for their nap, and watches both men in front of him carefully as they untie the tree from the trailer. He watches them even closer as he follows along behind them while they carry it inside slowly, making sure that they don't break anything. Though, knowing the two brothers, something is bound to get broken.

Eventually they get the tree into the living room, only having one casualty this time round in the form of a broken vase. Luckily it wasn't a very expensive one and that there wasn't anything inside it currently. But Chris is still responsible with cleaning it up before one of the girls stand on any of the broken pieces, or anyone standing on it for that matter.

"There." Chris huffs. "We can decorate it with the girls tomorrow." He says, looking over at Sebastian who was sat on the couch watching them.

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian yawns, rubbing a hand round his stomach, feeling the baby kick every so often. "I might go upstairs and take a nap before I have to make dinner."

Chris nods at that. Sebastian definitely looked exhausted, and he didn't even do any heavy lifting. But the pregnancy is draining a lot of his energy, and he's got to take naps every so often. Though honestly, Chris thinks that Sebastian just takes naps even when he isn't even tired, but at least he's getting rest.

"Alright, hun." Chris says, walking over to Sebastian and helping him off the couch. "You go do that." He gives Sebastian a quick kiss on the cheek, before Sebastian is heading off towards the stairs.

"You two better not make too much noise down here." Sebastian warns, turning to look over at Chris and Scott. He then gives them a warning in Romanian, which causes both of them to look at him in confusion.

"Seb, honey." Chris sighs. "I have no idea what you just said, and I honestly don't think I really want to know what you said." He says. "But we'll be quiet, we promise." He assures him. "We're probably going to just talk for a bit before I drive Scott back home."

Sebastian nods, before retreating off upstairs to have his much needed rest. His feet and back are killing him right now, and all he needs is to rest for a bit. And the sooner he's off his feet again and sleeping under the covers for a couple hours, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day Three - December 16th** _

It's time to decorate the Christmas tree, and Chris is currently digging through the hall closet searching for the box of Christmas decorations. He's sure he and Sebastian keep the box in the closet, and he's certain that's the place that they stored the box after they packed everything away around the middle of January. So why the hell can't he find it?

"Sebastian!" He calls out, looking off in the direction of the living room door where Sebastian is sure to be laying on the couch currently as he and the girls wait for Chris to come in with the box of Christmas tree decorations. "I can't find the Christmas decorations!"

He hears Sebastian tell the girls to stay where they are in the living room, before he hears the slow thump of Sebastian's feet on the floor as he walks into the hallway and over to him. Sebastian leans up against the wall next to the closet, resting a hand on the underside of his stomach as he stares down at Chris.

"You can't find the Christmas decorations?" He questions, raising an eyebrow as he looks down at Chris. Chris just shakes his head, which causes Sebastian to roll his eyes at him. "Try the basement." He suggests. "I'm pretty sure I got you to move them down there a couple months ago while I cleaned out the closet." He says.

Chris sits back on his knees at that, looking up at Sebastian. "I did?" He asks. "I don't think I remember doing that." He says, getting up off the floor, before walking down into the basement to have a look for the box of Christmas decorations.

Walking over to the doorway to the basement, Sebastian leans up against it and watches as Chris searches for the box. It takes awhile, but eventually Chris let's out a sound in success once he finds the box. Which causes Sebastian to smile at Chris, as he starts making his way back up the stairs.

Dear god, Sebastian loves Chris so much, and he can't imagine a life without that big idiot or their kids. Everyday Sebastian loves waking up in Chris's arms. Nothing beats those strong muscled arms Chris has, and there's no way that Sebastian wants to give any of it up. Though, he never pictured himself being the type to go for guys who just so happen to be awfully muscular, but Chris is a definite exception. Then again, Chris isn't as muscular as some other guys. Chris's body is just perfect, exactly the right amount of muscle that Sebastian has found that he's into.

Actually, Sebastian never really thought that he'd meet an alpha as amazing as Chris. He thought he'd be forever alone, but all that changed when he met Chris, and he doesn't regret meeting him for a second. Chris and the girls are the best thing to come into his life and he'll never trade it for anything in the whole world.

"Okay, let's go decorate this tree." Chris says, once he's walked out of the basement and is standing next to Sebastian, the box of Christmas decorations in his arms.

Sebastian smiles, before following Chris into the living room, where they find Taissa and Emma sitting together on the couch waiting for them to get back. They both climb off the couch, and run over to their parents sides. Both of the girls are ready to decorate the tree, and now that their mother and father are in the room with the decorations, they can start decorating the tree now.

Chris sets the box on the floor, opening it and rummaging through everything to make sure all the decorations are still in there, and that they haven't thrown anything out. Thankfully everything seems to be still there, and they start to put it all on the tree.

Sebastian eyes the mess on the floor that Chris and the girls are making from the tinsel. He knows that he's going to have to be the one to clean it up unfortunately, since Chris absolutely sucks at picking up after himself without being told to do so, and well the girls are still young so he makes an exception with them - he probably shouldn't though. But he'd think that Chris should know by now to clean up after himself without being asked to.

Now Sebastian loves Chris so much, but he can sure be a pain in the ass - both physically and literally - and Sebastian does get rather sick and tired with having to clean up after him all the time. He shouldn't have to pick up after Chris when he's pregnant, but that's just how it seems to be. Thankfully Chris isn't the type of alpha that thinks all omegas need to do all of the house work, and that omegas need to be somewhat of slaves to their alphas. Chris just has a hard time with actually doing any housework without being asked to.

So far, the tree was coming along nicely with all the tinsel, and array of other ornaments and baubles hanging on the tree. Some areas did look a little shabby - Sebastian will admit - but those areas are what the girls decorated and neither Sebastian nor Chris want to disappoint the girls in fixing up the areas that they decorated. Besides, the tree doesn't have to be one hundred percent perfect. Though, they might need to go out and buy some more Christmas lights for the tree, as the ones they've got now no longer work.

"Ah, come on!" Chris exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares down at the box of decorations. "I knew this was bound to happen."

Sebastian looks over at him in confusion, before glancing down at the box to find that Muffy had jumped inside and was now curled up asleep on the tinsel and other ornaments. How he found it comfortable to sleep in there on top of those, Sebastian will never know. Then again, maybe the tinsel isn't that uncomfortable, but there's still some more tree ornaments and baubles in the box, and those definitely don't semi like they'd be very comfortable to sleep on.

Shaking his head a little, Sebastian lets out a small giggle, before walking over to the box. Carefully, he bends over as much as he can manage, to lift the ginger tom cat out of the box, and holds him to his chest.

"What do you think you're doing in there, aye boy?" Sebastian cooes to Muffy, who just meows at him, before licking his cheek. "Come on." He says, smiling as Muffy rubs the top of his head under his chin and jawline where there was just the faintest ghosting of stubble. "Let's go find you another box to sleep in."

"You baby that cat too much, Seb." Chris chuckles, shaking his head.

Sebastian turns round to face Chris, an eyebrow raised as he stares at his husband. "That's because he _is_ my little baby." He says.

"Honey, the cat is nearly twelve years old." Chris says, shaking his head a little in amusement. "He's not really a baby kitten anymore."

"I don't care, he's still my baby boy." Sebastian says, kissing the top of Muffy's head. "Besides, he's probably the closest thing we're going to get as a son at this rate." He adds. "All you seem to be able to make are girls."

"Sebastian, we're only on our third kid." Chris whines a little. "The next one after this one will be a boy, I just know it." He says. "And I can prove it to you eventually that I can make boys, not _just_ girls."

"Okay, Chris." Sebastian laughs a little, shaking his head, before making his way to the kitchen.

He walks into the kitchen, seeing as there is a cardboard box in there that Muffy often sleeps in, and sets him down inside it. Muffy curls up straight away on the pillow inside it, before lifting his head up to meow at Sebastian, before purring loudly.

This causes Sebastian to smile, as he sits down on the floor next to the box, and strokes a hand through Muffy's fur. He sure does love this cat, and he's not sure what he'd do if he ever lost him, or if he were to die any time soon. Muffy is just as much of his baby as his girls are, and he'll protect them all from danger, even if his life depended on it. He doesn't care if he gets hurt while saving his babies, just as long as they're safe, then he's okay.

Chris is exactly the same, he'd do anything to make sure Sebastian and their girls are safe. He won't exactly admit it, but he'll also do anything he can to make sure Muffy is safe too. He knows exactly how much that cat means to Sebastian, and he doesn't want to see his husband hurting over his little ginger baby getting hurt.

Though even if Chris won't admit it to him, Sebastian already knows that he'd do anything to make sure Muffy is safe. Muffy is an Evans and apart of the family too, and he gets just as much protection right as the rest of the family, even if he _is_ a cat.

Sebastian goes to stand up so he can go back into the living room to finish helping decorate the tree, but stops as he realizes that he's got himself into a slight problem. He can't get up. Most of the time he forgets how difficult it is to get back up off the floor on your own while pregnant.

Though honestly, all throughout each of Sebastian's pregnancies, he's found that he rather enjoys just sitting in the middle of the floor. He doesn't really know why all that much, maybe because he just needs a rest every so often. It often resulted in Chris coming home from work to find Sebastian just sitting on the floor either reading a book, or just sitting there. Most of the time it was simply cause he couldn't get back up, or he just couldn't be bothered getting up as the pregnancy drains a lot of his energy, sometimes quicker than he'd like it to.

Sighing, he sits there, debating on whether to call out to Chris for help, try and get up himself, or just crawl into the living room. Crawling might make him tire and hurt quicker, so Sebastian mentally crosses that off the list, and decides not to call out for Chris's help.

Instead, he crawls over to one of the chairs at the table, and uses it to hoist himself up onto his feet. It ends up taking him slightly longer than he first thought it would, but once he's standing he walks back into the living room to find Chris and the girls hanging Christmas lights on the tree. As it turns out, they _did_ already have brand new Christmas lights, so they don't need to go out and buy new Christmas lights at all.

"You okay?" Chris asks, looking over at Sebastian who just walked into the room. "You were in the kitchen for awhile." He comments.

Sebastian shrugs, walking over to Chris's side, wrapping his arms round his waist once Chris finishes hanging the lights on the tree. "I couldn't get up off the floor." Sebastian admits, resting his head on Chris's shoulder.

"Why didn't you call out for help?" Chris asks, wrapping an arm round Sebastian.

"You were busy decorating the tree with the girls." Sebastian shrugs. "It looks great by the way." He adds.

"Mommy!" Taissa says, walking over to Sebastian's side with Emma following behind. "We saved you the star to put on the top!" She hands him the big golden star, and he smiles down at her. "You're the biggest star here, so you can put the star up!" She adds, stumbling over her words a little.

"Thank you, sweetie." Sebastian says. Smiling widely at his oldest daughter's words, before moving out of Chris's hold to put the star on top of the tree.

It's a bit of a stretch to get it right on the top, but once he's finally got it up on the top of the tree, Sebastian stands back a little, admiring how nice the tree looked now that it was decorated. Now the only thing it needed was the presents underneath it, and some candy canes hanging on some of the branches. Other than that though, it looked great. Then again, Chris also needs to switch on the lights on the tree to make it look even better than it does right now.

Moving back over to Chris's side, he retreats back to his spot nestled against Chris with both of Chris's arms round him, holding him close. There's nothing in the world that Sebastian loves than being with his family, and right now, he's loving every minute of it.

But what would make this so much better, is if baby Evans girl number three was finally born.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day Four - December 17th_ **

"Okay, who wants to make Christmas cookies?" Sebastian asks, walking into the living room where both the girls are sitting on the floor and coloring in in their coloring books.

Taissa and Emma both got to their feet excitedly and ran over to their mother, which brings a smile to Sebastian's face. He absolutely loves baking, and it's always that much more fun and interesting when his girls help him out with it.

"Okay then, you two." He laughs, looking down at them both. "Let's go into the kitchen and get everything ready." He says.

The three of them walk into the kitchen, and Sebastian got out all the ingredients that they'll need to make the cookies, while the girls sit at the table to wait for him to get everything ready. Once everything's out and on the bench, Sebastian turns to look at the girls.

"Okay, who's ready to make cookies?" Sebastian asks, clapping his hands together.

"You're making cookies?" Chris asks, walking into the kitchen and over to the fridge to grab a beer.

Sebastian nods. "I thought it'd be fun for the girls and I to make some right now." He shrugs. "You can help if you want." He suggests.

"Yeah, daddy!" Emma says. "Make cookies with us!"

Chris smiles down at her apologetically. "Sorry, sweetheart." He says. "But daddy's game is on." He then looks over at Sebastian. "Mommy is way better at making cookies than I am anyway."

Well, he's not exactly wrong there. The last time Chris made a batch of cookies, he burnt about half of them. But really that's because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing at all. It didn't help that Sebastian had suddenly went into heat then also, and Chris's instincts were to take care of his husband, and abandon the cookies he was making for said husband.

It's just a good thing that the girls were at their grandparents for the day when Sebastian had gone into heat. Well, really Chris had to call his mother then and ask if she could take the girls for the day so he could take care of Sebastian. Though, the girls ended up having to stay with their grandparents for the whole week that Sebastian's heat had lasted, as his heat was for some reason too heavy for the girls to be in the same house as their mother.

"Sebastian, don't you remember what happened the last time I made cookies?" Chris asks, looking over at his husband, who's face turns red with embarrassment.

Sebastian looks down at the floor, shuffling round on his feet a little. "Oh, I-I u-uh." He stutters, not wanting to look up at Chris right now.

There's no way that Sebastian thinks that he's going to forget what happened then any time soon. Especially not considering his heat was awfully heavy then, and the girls had to go to their grandparents for a week because of it. Now, Sebastian has had many heavy heats, but he doesn't remember having one as heavy as then.

Though, that's not the only thing Sebastian won't forget about what happened then. Sometime during that week, was when their third daughter was conceived. Neither Chris nor Sebastian were planning on having another kid for another couple years, but there's no way that they wish they weren't having their third daughter now. Though they'll admit that they were hoping for a boy this time round, but just as long as their baby is happy and healthy, then that's all that matters to them.

"Let's not talk ab-about that while the girls are in the room." Sebastian says, resting a hand on his stomach, glancing over at the girls as they sat at the table still, waiting to make the cookies.

"Sounds good." Chris chuckles, opening his bottle of beer and taking a sip. "Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me." He says, before walking off out of the room.

It takes a moment for Sebastian to compose himself, and when he finally does, he looks over at the girls. Smiling at them both, he walks over to them. "You two ready to make some cookies?" He asks.

"I want daddy to help." Emma pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, mommy!" Taissa agrees. "Go get daddy to help!" She says.

Sighing, Sebastian looks over towards the living room. The girls really seem to want their father to help make the cookies, but when the game is on, there isn't really much use trying to get Chris to do something else. Unfortunately though, the girls don't completely understand that their father needs daddy time when the game is on.

"I can ask him again if he's sure he doesn't want to help." Sebastian sighs. "But girls, you know daddy needs some time to himself while the game is on." He says.

The girls just nod at that, before Sebastian is walking over to the doorway to the living room. Chris was already sprawled out on the couch, his beer in one hand, and the other behind his head as he watches the football game playing on the television.

"Chris, are you sure you don't want to help us make cookies?" Sebastian asks, leaning up against the doorway to the living room, hoping that Chris will change his mind and help make cookies with him and the girls. "The girls really want you to help us make cookies."

But unfortunately it seems that Chris just wants to be a lazy lump and just lounge around on the couch watching the football game instead of making cookies with his husband and their daughters. It doesn't really come as a surprise to Sebastian that Chris would rather watch the game than make cookies.

Then again, if the game wasn't on right now, Sebastian is sure Chris would want to help make cookies. Chris just needs some time to himself to relax and watch the game. Though, he doesn't really do much relaxing when watching the game.

Chris looks over at Sebastian, before pointing to the television. "But the game." He says. "I would help, but the game is on." He apologizes. "I'll still help eat all the cookies though." He adds.

Sebastian can't help but giggle at that. He pretty much already knew that Chris will help in the eating of all the cookies, he always does and it's quite often in large amounts that he eats them in. Which means that they need to make quite a bit of cookies. But Sebastian doesn't mind making double, or even triple the amount of cookies most other people would make. He does happen to enjoy baking after all, and it's just that much more fun when the girls help him out with the baking.

"Of course you will." Sebastian smiles, resting a hand on his stomach. "You always eat too much of them." He adds.

"Well it's not my fault that the cookies that you make are so god damn good." Chris says, before turning his attention to the game.

Sebastian shakes his head at him a little, before deciding to leave Chris alone to watch the game now, while he and the girls go make cookies. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He says, but he's not even sure if Chris even heard him, so he just walks back into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Walking into the kitchen, he finds the girls still sitting round the table where he left them. Though, as soon as they see their mother finally walk back into the kitchen, they're off their seats and over at his side straight away.

"Mommy! I wanna make cookies now!" Taissa exclaims, jumping up and down a little in excitement, while Emma attaches herself to Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian can't help but smile down at both his girls. He loves them both so much, and he just wishes that they can stay small forever. Unfortunately though, they won't stay small forever, but they'll always remain his little girls.

"Is daddy going to help us make the cookies?" Emma asks, looking up at her mother.

Sebastian sighs, shaking his head. "No sweetie." He says. "Daddy's busy watching the game on the TV."

The girls both whine at that, causing Sebastian to frown at them. But they do have a right to be upset about Chris not helping with making the cookies.

"Girls." Sebastian sighs. "Daddy needs some time to himself right now." He tells them. "He'll make cookies with us some other day." He promises them. "Just for now, the three of us are going to be making cookies together."

The girls sighs, still seemingly disappointed about it, but they both seem excited at the same time to start making cookies. They follow Sebastian over to the bench where the ingredients are out on the bench and ready to use.

Sebastian grabs them both a stool each to stand on, before he puts on an apron. He doesn't really want to get flour all over his clothes even though they're only an old hoodie that a little too big for him, and a pair of maternity pants. Looking over at the girls, he decides that they don't really need to put an apron on also, as there's really no point, cause they'll still manage to get their clothes dirty either way whether they're wearing an apron or not.

"Girls, wash your hands before touching the stuff." He says, before the girls get off their stools and run off to the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands.

While he waits for them to return, Sebastian washes his hands in the kitchen sink, not really wanting to walk all the way into the bathroom all that much. Besides, the kitchen sink is _right_ there, so he might as well just use that instead.

The girls come back into the kitchen soon afterwards, and the three of them get to work on baking all the cookies, and have some mother and daughter bonding time.

About an hour afterwards, Sebastian and the girls have finished baking the cookies and decorated them in Christmassy themed stuff on top of them with icing. Now, the little Christmas themed icing on them didn't exactly look like the best work of art, but Sebastian never thought himself to be any good at art, and well the girls are still young. Either way though, the cookies still look great, and it's a good thing that they've made so many of them. Heck knows that most of them will be gone once Chris gets his hands on them.

"I smelt cookies." Chris says, walking into the kitchen. He looks down at the table, where three platefuls of Christmas themed cookies are sitting. "Damn, you three made a lot." He says, grabbing one of the biggest cookies off one of the plates.

"Well, we kind of had to make a lot of them." Sebastian smiles, shaking his head. "You usually almost eat all of them every time I make them, you big idiot."

"Mommy, daddy's like Cookie Monster!" Taissa giggles, as she sits on one of the chairs, with a cookie in one hand, and flour over quite a bit of her clothes.

"Argh! I am Cookie Monster!" Chris says, trying to imitate the voice of Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. "I eat all the cookies! Om nom nom!"

The girls and Sebastian laugh at Chris, as he goofs around, pretending to be Cookie Monster, a they just have fun interacting by of ether as a family. Just the way Sebastian likes it.

Chris is so good with the kids. He's such an amazing father, and Sebastian loves watching Chris interact with the girls like this. The girls love it too, and they're both so lucky to have such a loving father like Chris. Sebastian definitely can't wait till their third daughter is born so she can meet her father.

There's nothing that Sebastian would ever change about this. Everything about it is perfect, and he loves his little family exactly how they are, and nothing will ever change that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day Five - December 18th** _

"I swear to god, if either of you two fall off." Sebastian starts, standing on the front lawn with Emma and Taissa by his side, as he watches Chris and Scott up on the roof of the house putting up a bunch of Christmas decorations.

Earlier this morning, Chris had decided to call Scott to get him to help put up a bunch of different Christmas decorations on the outside of the house. This had caused Sebastian to become filled with nerves at the thought of either Chris or Scott falling off the roof and hurting themselves.

Sebastian definitely hated it when Chris put up the lights and other Christmassy stuff around the outside of the house every year. He always became paranoid that Chris would end up falling off the roof. Luckily it hasn't happened yet, but there's still the chance that he _will_ fall off the roof, and Sebastian absolutely hates it.

He especially hates it a lot considering their house is a two storey house, but if Chris - or even Scott - tried to put decorations on the roof right up the top, then they'll definitely be getting an ear full from Sebastian. Then again most of the time Sebastian just starts yelling at them in Romanian without himself even realizing it, so really they have no idea what the hell he's even saying, which is probably a good thing. Though, whenever Sebastian happens to be yelling at Chris in Romanian while they're outside, they tend to get some weird looks from passers by, but that's simply because they've got no clue what Sebastian is even saying. Again, that's probably a good thing.

"We're not going to fall off, don't worry." Chris promises him, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, who was watching him and Scott like a hawk, warning them not to fall off the roof. "Why don't you and the girls just go back inside?" He suggests. "Scott and I'll be fine out here."

Sebastian watches the two Evans brothers up on the roof carefully, before looking down at the girls standing next to him. Taissa and Emma didn't really seem as though they both wanted to stay outside for very long. Sebastian doesn't really want to stay outside either, but he's scared that Chris or Scott are going to fall off the roof at any second.

"Fine." Sebastian says, resting a hand on his stomach. "But I swear to god, if one of you ends up falling off." He warns once again, which causes both Chris and Scott to roll their eyes.

"Just go inside, Seb." Chris says. "We'll be fine up here." He assures his worrisome omega husband.

Eventually Sebastian goes back inside with the girls - rather reluctantly too, as he's afraid that as soon as he's not watching Chris and Scott one of them will fall off the roof. Then again, maybe it is best if Sebastian stays inside while Chris and Scott are putting up the decorations round the house. If Sebastian stays outside to keep an eye on them, it might cause Chris to get a little distracted and fall off. It might even distract Scott as well.

"Okay, girls." Sebastian says once he and the girls are inside and in the living room. "What should we do while daddy and uncle Scott are outside decorating the house?" He asks.

"Movie!" Emma exclaims, jumping onto the couch. "I wanna watch a movie!"

"Okay." Sebastian laughs a little as Taissa joins in with her younger sister. "Both of you pick a movie, and I'll make you both some popcorn and hot cocoa." He says, before retreating into the kitchen, leaving both girls to pick out a movie.

Once in the kitchen, he searches through the pantry for the popcorn, and the hot cocoa powder. He also looks through for his box of decaf coffee, whining a little as he can't find any at all, and only finds the normal coffee, which he prefers not to drink while pregnant. He always prefers to just have decaf coffee while pregnant, as even though you can have a certain amount of coffee while pregnant, he prefers to play it safe and just have decaf coffee, or just have some hot cocoa instead.

Pouting slightly, he stands back, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. Maybe he can send Chris out to the store to buy more decaf coffee later on after he's finished putting up the decorations round the house. Sebastian would go out and buy some himself, but he hates the car that they have, and would rather not drive it.

They really should get another car, one car just isn't enough. Well actually, they _did_ have two cars, but the other broke down last month, and Chris is still trying to fix it. Actually, they pretty much need to just get two new cars. Unfortunately though, it might be a little while before they actually get a new one, not because the job Chris has doesn't pay him a hell of a lot - cause he does get a pretty good pay - but simply because they haven't gotten the chance yet to go out and look for a new car. Hopefully they can go out and look for a new one soon though.

After standing there for a few minutes, Sebastian grabs the popcorn and hot cocoa powder out of the pantry and takes it over to the bench before getting everything ready for himself and the girls. He decides that since there's no more decaf coffee that he's just going to have a hot cocoa like the girls. He doesn't really need the coffee right now anyway, so it doesn't really bother him that he's not having any right now.

"Okay, girls." Sebastian starts, as soon as he walks into the living room with a large bowl of butter popcorn after he had finished making everything in the kitchen. "You two decided on a movie for the three of us to watch?" He asks, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table.

"We want to watch The Land Before Time; The Stone Of Cold Fire." Taissa says, handing Sebastian the DVD case.

He smiles a little as he goes to put the DVD in the player. In a way he's kind of glad that the girls had decided on a movie about a group of dinosaur friends instead of one of the Barbie movies they've got. He didn't particularly want to sit through a Barbie movie right now. Unless it's the Swan Lake movie, cause that one is amazing he's got to admit that.

"Okay, just sit on the couch and wait for me to come back with our hot cocoas." He says, once he's got the movie playing, and the girls are sitting on the couch ready to watch it, before he's walking off back into the kitchen to grab their drinks.

He returns not that long afterwards, setting his mug down on the coffee table, and handing Emma her hot cocoa in her My Little Pony Rainbow Dash sippy cup, and Taissa hers in smaller mug compared to Sebastian's own mug.

Not long afterwards, when they've gotten through around half of the movie, Sebastian hears a loud thump come from outside. This causes him to fear the worst that either Chris or Scott have fallen off the roof.

Telling the girls to stay inside while he checks what's going on outside, he makes his way to the front door. Praying that whatever that loud thump was outside was just Chris or Scott dropping something. But what he sees when he walks out the front door, makes his heart drop.

There Chris was, laying on the snow covered grass, groaning in pain, while Scott was climbing down the ladder and rushing over to his side.

Chris fell of the roof, and now he's hurt. As soon as it registered in Sebastian's mind what had happened, he rushes over to Chris's side, kneeling down next to Scott on the snow.

"Chris, honey." He starts, panic beginning to rise inside of him. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." Chris says, sitting up slowly, before moving round his right hand slowly, hissing a little in pain. "I think I just sprained my wrist."

Sebastian was definitely relieved that Chris doesn't seem to be in any other pain than that, but he's still pissed and panicked that Chris had fallen off the roof.

"I told you not to go up onto the higher part of the roof of the second floor, man." Scott says.

That causes Sebastian's eyes to widen, before he glares down at his idiot of a husband. He had told Chris that he doesn't want either of them trying to climb up onto the second floor roof, and Chris done it anyway, and now he's hurt.

Sebastian pretty much glares daggers at Chris as he starts yelling at him, about how he had told him not to climb up there, and just decorate the lower part of the roof. He doesn't even notice that he isn't even yelling at Chris in English, as both Chris and Scott stare at the omega in confusion, not knowing what the fuck he is even saying. Though right now, Sebastian is too mad and panicked to care.

"I really should start learning how to speak Romanian." Chris sighs, once he thinks Sebastian is done yelling at him, before hissing in pain once more from his wrist.

"You can probably already guess what the fuck I was saying though, Chris." Sebastian says, before his face softens just a little. "I'm taking you to the doctors just to check to see if it's _just_ a sprained wrist as you say it is, or if you've gotten any other injuries." He tells Chris, who simply sighs.

After that, Scott helps both Sebastian and Chris off the floor, before the three of them walk back inside. Sebastian informs the girls that he and daddy need to go out somewhere and that they'll be back later, and Scott offers to watch the girls till Sebastian and Chris get back.

Sebastian is then grabbing his car keys off the hook in the kitchen, before he and Chris are walking outside and into the car so Sebastian can take Chris to get checked over in case he's gotten any other injuries from falling off the roof.

"I hate this car." Sebastian sighs, once the both of them are in their crappy car, and he's starts it up, before he's driving off to the hospital to get Chris checked over.

**********

"Thank fucking god you didn't get any other injuries other than a sprained wrist and a couple bruises." Sebastian sighs in relief as he and Chris walk out of the hospital and over to their car. "That would've be the last thing we need."

Thankfully Chris was fine after the fall from the roof, only suffering a sprained wrist and some bruising because of it. Luckily he didn't end up breaking his leg or something, cause that'll be just fantastic round Christmas time, now wouldn't it. A sprained wrist and a bit of bruising isn't really too big of a deal, so all the both of them can do is be thankful that Chris didn't sustain any other bigger injuries.

"Look, Seb." Chris sighs, once they're both seated in their car. "I'm sorry I wasn't being careful." He says.

Sebastian sighs, looking over at Chris, then down to the small brace thing that he's got to keep on his wrist for awhile, before looking back at Chris. "It's okay, Chris." Sebastian says. "It was bound to happen eventually." He laughs a little, earning a small chuckle from Chris at that.

Chris laughs, shaking his head. "Well, you're not wrong." He says. "Let's head on home now." He decides. "I hate hanging round hospitals."

Sebastian can't help but smile at Chris, and he's leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. "Alright then." He says, pulling away from Chris to start the car up. "Let's get back home to the girls and Scott." He says, before driving out of the parking lot and back off home to their girls, and Chris's brother Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day 6 - December 19th_ **

"Thanks for watching the girls, ma." Chris says, as soon as his mother, Lisa, opens the door, letting Chris, Sebastian, and the girls inside the house.

"It's no problem, Chris." Lisa assures him, as she leads them into the living room.

Currently, Chris and Sebastian are about to go out shopping for Christmas presents, and Chris had called his mother beforehand and asked if she could watch the girls for him and Sebastian. Thankfully she said she would, as she loves spending time with her grandkids, and the girls love spending time over at their grandparents place.

As soon as they walk into the living room, Sebastian walks straight to the couch and sits down. His feet are starting to become a little swollen, and his back is beginning to ache a little. Maybe it's because of how big he's gotten now for being only six months pregnant, but he swears both of his previous pregnancies, his feet didn't start to get that swollen till he was seven months.

"Chris, when we get home later, you're giving me a foot massage." Sebastian says, looking over at Chris as he sits on the armrest of the couch next to Sebastian. "My feet are killing me." He pouts.

"Okay, but it might not be that great." Chris says. "Don't forget that I've still got a sprained wrist." He reminds him, holding up his right arm where his wrist was currently in some sort of brace for now.

That causes Sebastian to frown a little, as he just now realizes that. Stupid Chris for falling off the roof of the house and spraining his wrist yesterday along with getting a few bruises. Though at least it wasn't anything too major, he can still do stuff with a sprained wrist, just he's got to be careful. The bruises will be gone in no time also, so that's a good thing.

"And how exactly did you sprain your wrist, Chris?" Lisa asks, sitting down on the other couch in the room.

"He fell off the roof yesterday." Sebastian says, glaring up at Chris, whose cheeks are starting to turn a little red. "I warned him to be careful, but did he?" Sebastian goes on. "Nope. And the big idiot fell off the roof."

Lisa sighs, looking over at her son, shaking her head a little. Chris simply ducks his head in shame, which causes Sebastian to hold back from laughing at him a little. But it's a little difficult for Sebastian not to laugh at Chris like this, cause he just looks too cute all embarrassed like that

"So, Sebastian." Lisa starts, turning her attention away from her son's injury, and over to her pregnant son-in-law. "How's the pregnancy so far?" She asks. "She looks as though she's going to be a big baby."

Sebastian sighs, smiling a little as he looks down at his swollen stomach. "It's going good so far." He says. "And yeah. I think this girl is going to be a big one." He smiles, rubbing a hand round his stomach as he feels a soft kick.

"Got any names so far?" Lisa asks.

Sebastian's quiet for awhile. He and Chris have yet to decide on a name for this one, and Sebastian isn't quite sure when he and Chris are going to actually sit down and decide on a name. Then again, they've still got a few more months to decide on a name, and by the time she's born, they'll have picked out a name for her. Just right now, they've yet to decide on anything.

"We haven't decided on a name for her yet." Chris says, looking down at Sebastian, who shifts round on the couch a little, before resting his head against Chris's thigh, and Chris takes the chance to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

The both of them stay there for a bit longer talking with Chris's mother, and then eventually his father once he walks into the room, till they decide that they should probably get going to the shop before it gets too busy. The shops shouldn't be too busy today though, since it's not Christmas Eve or something when it's really busy, but there'll still be quite a bit of people there doing their Christmas shopping.

They say their goodbyes to the girls and Chris's parents, before heading outside to their car and driving off to the shops. The both of them hoping that it's not too busy at the shops currently.

**********

"Okay, so what was it that we're planning on getting the girls?" Chris asks, pushing the trolley around the store.

"Uh." Sebastian starts, glancing around the shop as he walked next to Chris. "My Little Pony for Emma, and Monster High for Taissa." He says.

Chris nods, and the two of them make their way over towards the aisle with the Monster High and My Little Pony stuff. It take them quite some time to figure out what ones to get the girls, as they're not completely sure which ones they wanted exactly. Then again, usually the girls don't give a damn which ones Chris and Sebastian get for them, and they like them either way, thankfully. It's times like these when they're glad the girls aren't very fussy with these just yet, but there certainly is bound to be a time where they _wil_ l be rather fussy with these.

"There's so many to choose from, fucking hell." Chris groans, earning himself a dirty look from a mother looking through the aisle with her young daughter. "Sorry." He apologizes, looking over at them, before turning back to Sebastian who seemed to not be able to hold back from giggling at him. "Oh, be quiet, Seb."

Sebastian shakes his head a little, a smile still on his face, as he looks through the shelves to try and pick out stuff for the girls. Chris actually has a point with what he had said though, there _is_ a hell of a lot to choose from, and Sebastian is beginning to think that they might be down this aisle deciding on what to get for awhile.

"Dammit, I love our girls, but why couldn't we have had boys instead?" Chris sighs, looking through all the My Little Ponies.

"Because you don't seem to be able to make boys, Chris." Sebastian says, sitting on the shop floor, as he looks through the bottom shelf of Monster High dolls, grabbing out a strange skeleton type doll, before placing it back on the shelf.

Chris frowns down at him, before kicking Sebastian on the side of his leg lightly. This causes Sebastian to make it even more dramatic than it actually is, for whatever reason that is though, Chris just assumes that he's simply messing around.

"Ow!" Sebastian pouts, looking up at Chris. "Chris, don't kick me!" He whines. "I am a pregnant omega, and you don't kick pregnant people." But all the while Sebastian was smiling up at Chris, clearly just playing around.

"Come on, Seb." Chris chuckles. "You've had worse than that." He says.

Sebastian rolls his eyes at him, shifting around on the floor a little. "No thanks to you" He jokes, before continuing to look through the bottom shelves.

Chris simply shakes his head in amusement at that, ruffling up Sebastian's hair a little, which earns him a slap on the arm from his omega.

"Chris, don't!" Sebastian whines, glaring playfully up at his alpha.

"Oh, you know you love it." He says, before glancing around at the other shoppers in the aisle. A few of them were casting worried glances over at himself and Sebastian. Great, now from Sebastian's dramatic reaction before, people might be assuming the worst.

He kneels down next to Sebastian, who looks at him in confusion. "Chris, what are you-" Sebastian starts, but Chris cuts him off.

"I think you've now got some people assuming I abuse you." Chris whispers, a frown clear on his face.

Sebastian frowns at that, before looking behind him at another couple standing in the aisle a bit away from them, whispering hurriedly to each other, before the guy quickly walks off. Sighing, he looks down at the floor. Well that's just fantastic. He's got complete strangers thinking that Chris abuses him.

It's not an unknown thing that omegas are at the lowest end on the rank, and that some alphas treat their omegas like shit. A lot of domestic abuse that is called in with couples are usually an alpha abusing their omega. Quite often those calls involve a pregnant omega also.

"Yeah, well you don't do that, Chris." Sebastian says, before looking over his shoulder at that woman who was now pretending to be searching for something on the shelves, but kept glancing over her shoulder at both Chris and Sebastian. "Help me up, will you?" He asks, turning back to Chris.

Sebastian holds his arms out, and Chris slowly helps him up, but with Chris's current sprained wrist, it doesn't work out too well, and Sebastian falls back onto his ass with a groan. Thankfully Chris hadn't gotten him that far off the floor. But the slip up causes the woman to start walking over to them slowly, and Sebastian frowns at her, before choosing to ignore her for now.

Instead he looks up at Chris. "Wanna try again?" He asks, giggling a little.

Chris sighs, shaking his head as he tries to hold back a laugh. He then kneels back down, and helps Sebastian to stand up. It takes awhile, and a bit of grunts from Chris, and a bit of whimpering from Sebastian, but they're both up and standing, and that's the main thing.

"My back and feet are killing me." Sebastian sighs, resting a hand on his stomach, and his head on Chris's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be home before you know it." Chris promises him, wrapping his arms round Sebastian and resting a hand over top of Sebastian's. "Let's just finish shopping then be out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian sighs, before searching through the shelves once more along with Chris.

After awhile they've decided on a couple of things to get the girls, but they're still searching through for a couple more stuff either way. Both Sebastian and Chris are painfully aware that the guy has returned with two staff members with him, but for now they simply decide to ignore them.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sebastian turns around at the sound of a female voice next to him. The same female - who Sebastian can identify as a beta by her scent and her body language - was standing next to him that had supposedly assumed that Chris abuses Sebastian. "Are you okay?" She asks, glancing over at Chris who was still searching through all the My Little Ponies.

Sebastian looks over at Chris, before turning back to the woman, sighing in annoyance. "Look, I've no idea who you are, and I honestly don't even care to know who you are either." He starts. "But just know this. I know what you're assuming." He says. "And you're assumption is wrong."

The woman glances over at Chris nervously, before turning back to Sebastian. "Are you sure?" She asks, before pulling some card out of her pocket. "If you're not okay, but can't talk to anyone about it right now, here's my card." She says, a little quieter so Chris can't hear, before she's handing Sebastian some card.

Sebastian looks down at the card in his hand, before laughing - probably not the politest way to go, but he doesn't care - as he sees that she's someone who deals in abusive relationships, before shoving the card back at the woman. He doesn't need the card, or her help at all. Chris has never laid a violent hand on him, and he knows that Chris would never dream of doing so.

"Listen, lady." He starts, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not stuck in an abusive relationship like you're assuming I am." He says. "So I don't need your fucking help."

Chris has his full attention turned towards Sebastian and that beta woman now, and he can't help but admire how feisty Sebastian can get and is right now. That might be one of the many reasons Chris had fallen in love with Sebastian, and not a second goes by that he regrets his decision of being with the sweet and kind omega he calls his husband. There's no way that he could ever regret marrying Sebastian, and he can see the two of them being together until death.

"Okay then." The woman says slowly, eyes Chris carefully, before walking off.

Sebastian sighs, before turning to Chris. "We done here?" He asks.

Chris nods. "Yeah, I think so." He says, looking down in the trolley.

The two of them then exit the aisle to look through other aisles for gifts to get the girls and the rest of their friends and family. They're not planning on being in here for too much longer than they need to be now, especially not after that incident.

Thankfully they don't end up running into that lady again at all as they do the rest of their shopping, before they're heading on back to Chris's parents place to pick the girls up.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Day Seven - December 20th_ **

The girls are down for bed, and now Sebastian and Chris are sitting on the floor of the living room next to the tree wrapping the Christmas presents they bought the day before. Luckily the girls have no idea that their parents are wrapping the presents right now, and that the cat is most likely asleep somewhere right now, otherwise they'd get nothing done right now. That's why each year for the past four years now, they've been wrapping presents late at night, that way the girls won't walk into the room while they're wrapping the presents.

So far, the two of them have wrapped about half of the presents that they bought yesterday, and there is already a fair amount of mess on the floor. Sebastian fears what the mess will be like on Christmas morning. The girls are both sure to make a mess of the wrapping paper on Christmas morning, but the mess of bits of wrapping paper on the floor right now. Let's just say that Chris isn't the best at wrapping presents, neither is Sebastian either really, but at least they try.

"We are terrible at wrapping presents." Chris chuckles, holding out the box that he just wrapped, to show a not so good job with the wrapping.

Sebastian laughs a little, shaking his head. "Let's just be glad you're fairly good at wrapping something else." He says.

"Seb, if I didn't then we'd probably have like, ten kids by now." Chris says. "Then again, you'd probably love that." He adds.

He wasn't wrong there. Sebastian wants to have as much kids as they possibly can. For now though, three kids are enough. But they still want a boy eventually, though at this rate, it seems as though Chris can only make girls. Hopefully their fourth child - when they go to have a fourth that is - will be a boy.

"You're not wrong there." Sebastian says. "I want a lot of kids, and it's just a good thing that you get a good pay from your job."

"That is a good thing." Chris agrees, placing the present he was previously wrapping under the tree. "I don't know how we'd have ever coped without the amount of money that we've got."

Chris's job isn't exactly anything flash exactly, but he still gets a pretty good pay from it. At least, Chris doesn't claim it to be that flash, but some others would most likely call being an architect a flash job. Sebastian certainly would, compared to his job that he had before he pretty much became a stay at home mom. All his job was, was stacking shelves at the supermarket, such a boring job, but at least Sebastian himself was bringing in some money, so it wasn't just Chris's pay providing for them and paying the bills.

At what sounds like paper being jumped on and clawed at, both Sebastian and Chris look over at the wrapping paper that they've got sitting next to the unwrapped presents, to find the cat has decided to cause a bit of havoc. It was only a matter of time before Muffy came into the living room and decide to mess with the wrapping paper they've got out after all.

"How is he still like this for almost being twelve?" Chris groans. "You'd think that all he'd want to do by now is sleep."

Sebastian simply laughs at that as he watches his cat mess around with the wrapping paper. For being almost twelve, Muffy still has a fair amount of energy, and Sebastian loves it, even if he can be a bit too mischievous at times. Though honestly, Sebastian thinks that Muffy might be slowing down a little, and not being too much of a pain these days. But the ginger furball still seems to have somewhat of a playful kitten side to him, and Sebastian simply loves it.

"I guess we're just going to have to try and wrap the rest of these with Muffy around." Sebastian says, causing Chris to groan.

It's going to be a mission to get the presents wrapped now while the cat is in the room, and both Sebastian and Chris know it. Unfortunately there's not much they can do about it now, since neither of them can really be bothered to move Muffy's into another room.

Eventually, the two of them have got all the presents wrapped and underneath the tree. It ended up taking them a little bit longer than they first thought it would because of Muffy being in the room, and because even though he's an old cat, he still loves to be a little shit and make present wrapping difficult for Sebastian and Chris. Especially Chris, which Sebastian finds absolutely hilarious.

Right now though, Sebastian is currently sitting on the floor next to the tree. Chris on the other hand, has gone into the kitchen to grab a drink. Muffy has also managed to make himself at home on Sebastian's stretched out legs, and is making no move to get up any time soon. How the hell the cat is finding that comfortable though, Sebastian will never know. He may love cats a lot - especially this big ginger furball - but he still doesn't quite understand them all that much. Cats are simply strange creatures, but Sebastian can't help but to love them, to put it simply.

After a few minutes, Chris walks back into the living room and over to Sebastian. He glances down at the cat on Sebastian's legs, before looking to Sebastian. Chris wants to dance with his husband right now, but there seems to be an annoying ginger furball stretched out on Sebastian's legs stopping him from doing so.

"Let's do some dancing." Chris says. "I want to do some dancing right now."

Sebastian bites his bottom lip as he looks up at Chris, before looking down at the cat on his legs. "I don't know, Chris." He sighs.

"Come on, Seb." Chris says, holding his hand out for Sebastian to take. "We've finished wrapping the presents, and the girls are both asleep. Let's just dance around to a bunch of random songs."

Sebastian shakes his head, laughing a little. He doesn't really want to dance all that much, especially not considering he's awful at dancing, and because he is six months pregnant after all. He'll no doubt make a fool of himself, or some how hurt Chris. Then again, he can't really make much of a fool of himself if it's _just_ himself and Chris.

"Chris, you know I don't dance." Sebastian says, resting a hand on his stomach. "Besides, someone's sleeping on my legs right now." He adds, indicating to Muffy, who seemed to be fast asleep, purring in content on Sebastian's legs.

"Please, Seb?" Chris whines. "We haven't danced in years." He pouts. "The last time we danced was at our wedding, and we hardly even danced then." He says. "Plus, you can just move the cat off you."

Sighing, Sebastian shakes his head at that. "Chris, I was seven months pregnant with Taissa then, and my suit only just fit me then." He says, reminding Chris of the reason that they barely danced at their wedding. "And you know exactly what Muffy can be like if you move him from somewhere he's comfortable at."

"Please, Sebastian?" Chris whines once more, kneeling down in front of Sebastian, giving him his best puppy dog eyes that he knows Sebastian can never say no to.

Sebastian sighs, giving in to Chris's wishes. "Fine, you dork." He says, laughing a little, as he pushes Chris's face away from his before he gets attacked with wet kisses from Chris, which may or may not also end up with some of Chris's beard in his eyes, that is definitely something that Sebastian isn't too fond of. Whiskers in the eyes definitely aren't a very nice thing.

He looks down at the fat ginger furball on his legs, and strokes a hand through his fur. Sebastian doesn't exactly want to move Muffy off of his legs, but Chris wants to dance, so he's got to unfortunately move his cat off of him. Sebastian was quite happy with leaving Muffy stretched out asleep on his legs, somehow the cat works as something like a hot water bottle, and Sebastian could sit here for as long as he could like this.

Unfortunately though, Muffy stirs in his sleep, getting up off Sebastian's legs. Sebastian pouts at him, as he stretches, arching his back and flexing out his claws as he yawns. Then with a flick of his tail, Muffy is walking away from both Sebastian and Chris, and over to the couch, where he jumps up, before falling back to sleep once more.

Chris can't help but let out a sound in success as he watches the cat move away from Sebastian. "Okay, your ginger baby is off your legs now." Chris says, turning to Sebastian. "You don't have any more excuses not to dance right now."

Sebastian rolls his eyes at Chris, kind of annoyed that he has to get up now, even though he _did_ say that he'd get up and dance with Chris. "Help me up, will you?" Sebastian asks, holding his arms up for Chris to help him up off the floor.

It takes a bit to get Sebastian up off the floor because of Chris's sprained wrist - which is still a little sore - but once Sebastian is up off the floor, Chris wraps his arms around him, and holds him close. Sebastian rests his head on Chris's shoulder, and wraps his arms around Chris also.

Sebastian would be completely fine with the both of them just standing there holding each other close, but Chris seems to really want to dance right now, and Sebastian isn't entirely sure what exactly brought this on. Either way, Sebastian doesn't find himself complaining as Chris goes onto his Spotify and starts playing through some songs.

Chris doesn't really play that much Christmas songs though, since he knows Sebastian isn't too fond of a lot of them, and to be honest, Chris isn't too fond of a lot of them either. The both of them are more into Disney songs, other than Christmas songs. Chris especially, which a lot of people would probably be surprised by if they didn't know Chris at all or very well.

"You good?" Chris asks, as he moves away from Sebastian for a second to set his phone down on the table - still playing a random song off his Spotify - before turning back to Sebastian.

Sebastian nods, resting his head back on Chris's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around him as the two of them move side to side slowly. It wasn't dancing exactly, but for now it'll do. Sebastian is fine with just standing there in Chris's arms for as long as he can manage to before his back and feet start aching anyway.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you, Sebastian?" Chris asks after awhile. "Everything about you is so perfect."

That causes Sebastian to lift his head off Chris's shoulder to look at him, a small smile playing along his lips as his cheeks start heating up a little. "I'm far from perfect, Chris." Sebastian says.

Chris shakes his head. "In my eyes you're absolutely perfect." He says. "As soon as I first saw you I fell for you, and I'm still falling in love with you even more every day."

Sebastian starts blushing even more at that, and buries his head in Chris's chest. "Te iubesc." He says.

Sebastian's voice was kind of muffled from Chris's chest, but Chris had managed to catch what Sebastian had said. He also understood what Sebastian had said. There's only a few words that Chris has managed to catch onto in Romanian, and that being one of them. Some of the others that he's managed to catch onto are pretty much just a bunch of curses, since Sebastian often uses curses in Romanian while around the girls, since they have no clue what he's saying and just assume that he's talking funny. Sebastian also quite often slips into Romanian whenever he's sleep talking some nights, and also sometimes while the two of them are doing, sexual things.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Chris says, hugging Sebastian closer to him, well as close as they could get with Sebastian's swollen stomach that is. "And I'll never stop loving you." He kisses the top of his head, and slowly rocks the two of them from side to side, before spinning them both around slowly.

Chris certainly has to thank Sebastian's mother for moving both herself and Sebastian from Romania to America. If that never had happened, then Chris would've most likely never have met his amazing husband. None of this would've been possible without Sebastian's mother, and Chris owes it all to Sebastian's mother, Georgeta.

Chris has no idea what his life would even be like if he had never met Sebastian, and he certainly can't imagine a life without his husband - and their kids - right by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't know any Romanian - except for a few things - and I was going to add in a bit more than what is in this chapter - like actually write it out, instead of just saying that Sebastian had said something in Romanian - but I don't really trust Google Translate at all.

_**Day Eight - December 21st** _

"Chris! We need more food!" Is the first thing Chris hears once he wakes up the next morning. Sebastian wasn't in bed beside him, and the only other place he could possibly be, is downstairs in the kitchen. "The fridge and pantry are both empty!" Sebastian yells out from downstairs, causing Chris to groan in slight annoyance.

Honestly, Chris simply wanted to stay in bed for a bit longer, but unfortunately he's not going to be able to do that now, since it seems that Sebastian no doubt wants him to go out to the supermarket right now and get more food. Though usually Sebastian does the grocery shopping, but it most likely seems that Sebastian would rather stay at home right now with the girls while Chris goes out to the shop.

Slowly, Chris stumbles out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he checks the time on his phone. It was currently eight in the morning, and he's got no idea why on earth Sebastian is up before him, usually Sebastian doesn't get out of bed till nine thirty at the earliest, and ten thirty at the latest.

Looking over at the door as the sound of footsteps are approaching and the sound of Sebastian most likely muttering something in Romanian that Chris can't understand, Chris sets his phone back down on the bedside table, before walking over to the door and opening it, and the sight he sees. Sebastian had a hand resting on his stomach as he walked over to their bedroom, though for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt. Chris definitely isn't about to complain about that though.

"Oh, good." Sebastian starts, once he sees Chris standing in the doorway watching him. "You're up." He says, walking over to him a little quicker. "I need you to go out to the supermarket and buy more food."

"Why me?" Chris asks, yawning a little, as Sebastian stops in front of him, placing his hands on his hips. "You know I'm bound to bring home the wrong stuff." He says.

"Well, I'd go out and get the groceries myself, but I hate our stupid car." Sebastian starts. "Plus, I'm not in the mood to be around a bunch of other shoppers in a big crowded supermarket." He says. "You know how busy it can get round this time of year, and I'm not so sure I can physically deal with that."

Well, Sebastian does have a point there. Chris wouldn't want to send Sebastian out shopping if he doesn't think he'll be able to cope with how crowded and busy it'll be this time of year, also, considering Sebastian _is_ pregnant, it would be better for him not to go out shopping today. It was bad enough this time of year when Sebastian was still working at the supermarket honestly.

"Alright then." Chris sighs in defeat. "I'll go out and do the grocery shopping." He says.

Sebastian sighs in relief, moving closer to Chris and planting a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Thank you, Chris." He says. "I'm just gonna go write you out a list of stuff that we need." He says, pulling away from Chris. "And yes, I'll write which brands we need them in so you don't come home with the wrong stuff." He adds before Chris even gets a chance to ask.

"Thank you for making my life easier." Chris says, watching Sebastian walk off down the hallway.

"Cu plăcere!" Sebastian says, walking off down the hall, except, Chris couldn't quite understand what he had said, since Sebastian had replied in Romanian.

"What was that?" Chris calls after him, having no idea what Sebastian had said.

"I said you're welcome!" Sebastian calls back, walking down the stairs.

Shaking his head a little, Chris turns back into his and Sebastian's room to get changed before he has to go out to the store to buy more food.

Down in the kitchen, Sebastian sits down on at the table with a notebook and pen has he writes down a list for Chris to take with him to the store. Sebastian doesn't really trust Chris to go out to the store without a list of what to get. If he didn't, Chris would most likely get the wrong stuff, and Sebastian knows that the hard way. Then again, even with a shopping list Chris still manages to at least get one thing wrong.

"You finished with the list?" Chris asks, walking into the kitchen, after having changed out of his pyjamas and into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie.

Sebastian turns in his seat to look up at Chris. "I've literally just started writing stuff down onto the paper, Chris." He says. "Give me time to write everything that we need down."

But Chris was hardly listening to what Sebastian had just said. Instead he finds himself staring at Sebastian's chest - as for some reason he still wasn't wearing a shirt - and just, damn. Even with a big round protruding stomach, Sebastian still managed to look beautiful. To be fair though, Chris thinks Sebastian looks amazing all day every day no matter what he's wearing and what he's not wearing.

"Sebastian, not that I'm complaining at all, but where's your shirt?" Chris asks.

That causes Sebastian to look over at Chris in confusion, before glancing down to find that he's not wearing a shirt. "Oh." He says in realization. "I guess I forgot to put one on." He shrugs. "No wonder it's a little chilly right now." He mutters.

Chris raises an eyebrow at him, before shaking his head a little. "This is why you never wake up early, Seb." He says, walking over to Sebastian, kneeling down next to the chair he's sitting on, and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You become rather forgetful sometimes." Chris says, before trailing his hands down from Sebastian's shoulders, to his pecs that were starting to become a little swollen to get ready for when Sebastian starts nursing in a few more months when the baby is born. "Then again, I do like you better without a shirt."

Sebastian gasps a little as Chris rubs his hands round slowly. Unfortunately for Sebastian though, Chris wasn't planning on doing anything more than that right now. He's still got to go out to the supermarket once Sebastian has finished writing him a list of what they need from the store after all.

"Chris." Sebastian whimpers, as Chris pulls away from him and gets to his feet. "You're such a tease."

"Yeah, but you love it." Chris winks, causing Sebastian to frown and stare up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, Seb. Don't give me that look." Chris whines.

Chris can never manage to deny Sebastian of anything when he's starting at him like that. It's a weakness that Sebastian loves to torture Chris with, and he's fully aware that he can make Chris crumble with just one look. Okay, maybe more than _one_ look, but Chris can never deny those puppy dog eyes that Sebastian pulls when he wants something. Though Sebastian is exactly the same when Chris is giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe later on tonight when the girls are asleep I can help you out." Chris says, causing Sebastian to pout a little. "Speaking of the girls, where are they right now?" Chris asks.

"They're in the living room watching one of the Barbie movies." Sebastian says. "Now, if you won't do stuff with me right now, let me finish writing this shopping list so you can head on out to get the groceries." He adds.

Chris nods. "Alright." He says, leaning down to give Sebastian a quick kiss. "Give me a yell once you're finished with the list." He adds, before retreating off into the living room while he waits for Sebastian to be done with the shopping list.

**********

"Sebastian, I'm home!" Chris calls out, as soon as he walks through the front door carrying quite a few shopping bags.

He expected Sebastian to come walking over to him to make sure he had bought all the right stuff, but that didn't happen at all. Sebastian wasn't anywhere to be seen in both the living room, and the kitchen. In fact, neither are the girls. Maybe they're just upstairs or something, but Chris would've thought that Sebastian would call out to him to tell him where they are right now or something like that.

Sighing a little, Chris quickly puts everything away into the fridge and pantry, before he makes his way upstairs. As he got to the top of the stairs, that's when he starts to hear Sebastian's voice, seemingly talking with someone in their room. He also hears the girls in there also, so even before he could even consider that Sebastian is in there with some other alpha, that thought is already thrown out the window.

As he walked closer to the door to his and Sebastian's room, he could hear Sebastian talking in Romanian instead of English. Now either he's teaching the girls some Romanian - which Sebastian has actually been thinking about doing - or he's Skyping his mother.

Chris smiles at the sight before him as he opens the door to his and Sebastian's room, to find Sebastian - this time Sebastian wearing a shirt - and the girls sitting in front of Sebastian's laptop. Sebastian appeared to be talking with someone on his laptop, and as he heard the voice of his mother-in-law, Chris's assumptions of Sebastian talking with his mother are confirmed correct.

Sebastian looks up and over at the door as he notices Chris standing there watching them, and smiles at him. "Hey, Chris." He says, before indicating for him to come sit down on the bed with him and the girls.

"Hello, Chris." Sebastian's mother greets him, as soon as Chris sits down on the bed next to Sebastian, and Emma climbs onto his lap.

"Hi, Georgeta." Chris says, as he wraps an arm around Emma.

"Daddy, mommy and grandma were talking funny again." Emma says, turning in Chris's hold to look up at him.

Chris can't help but to laugh along with Sebastian and Sebastian's mother Georgeta a little at that. The girls assume that whenever Sebastian is talking in Romanian - whether it be to his mother, or when it just slips out instead of English - they always think that he's talking funny. Taissa and Emma don't really understand that English isn't their mother's first language even though he can speak it pretty fluently.

"I know it sounds like we're talking funny, sweetheart." Sebastian starts. "But grandma and I like talking in our home language." He says, seemingly trying to make it a little easier for Emma to understand. "Grandma and I don't just talk the same as you, Taissa, and daddy."

"Mommy and grandma talk two ways, Emma." Taissa says, seemingly managing to explain it a little better to Emma than Sebastian had managed to. "While we only talk one way."

"Right." Sebastian nods. "You, Taissa, and daddy all speak English, while grandma and I speak English and Romanian." He says. "Remember I've told you both a little about my home country Romania?" Sebastian isn't really sure if Emma understood what he was saying, but when she's older she'll be able to understand it more.

"Oh, I need to come back over and visit you all soon." Georgeta says.

Sebastian smiles at that. "You sure do, ma." He says. "The girls need to spend some time with their grandmother."

"They get to spend time with my mother." Chris says, looking over at Sebastian. "So technically they do get to spend time with their grandma."

Sebastian gives him a look that Chris isn't too sure whether or not it's a good one, it probably isn't a good one. "Well, yeah." He says. "But they get to see your mother pretty often." He reminds him. "They don't really get to see my mother as much as they get to see yours, Chris."

Chris nods. "Right." He says, looking down at the bed sheets.

Sebastian did have a good point there. Taissa and Emma don't really get to see his mother very often, unlike they do with Chris's own mother and father. It's just a little difficult for them to see Sebastian's mother since she had moved back to Romania a couple years ago.

For the next little while, they just talk with Sebastian's mother till she has to go, promising them that she'll come visit as soon as she can, before they're saying goodbye and ending the Skype call.

Once Sebastian has turned his laptop off, and places it to the side, he turns to Chris. "You did go out to get the groceries, right?" He asks, to which Chris just nods his head.

Sebastian is off the bed in and instant at that. "Good, cause I'm starving." He says, before heading off downstairs into the kitchen.

All Chris can do is shake his head, laughing a little in amusement as he watches on after Sebastian. Till he and the girls are also making their way downstairs to get something to eat. But, before Chris and the girls make it into the kitchen, Sebastian is calling out to Chris, and Chris mentally face palms at the words that leave Sebastian's mouth.

"Chris, you got the wrong cookies!"

Well, there's always going to be one thing that Chris manages to get wrong when he goes shopping. Even when Sebastian _does_ give him a shopping list.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Day Nine - December 22nd_ **

"Hey girls." Chris says. "How about while we wait for all the cookies and gingerbread men to cook, we go out and play in the snow right now?"

Currently Chris, Sebastian, and the girls have just finished making cookies and gingerbread men, and now they're just waiting on them to bake in the oven. It was more of Chris's idea to make some cookies and gingerbread men to make it up to the girls for not helping them make cookies the last time.

Now though, while they wait for the cookies and gingerbread men to cook, Chris is trying to get the girls to go outside into the snow with him. Thankfully the girls are keen on going out into the snow right now, and have both gone to get something warmer on to go out into the snow. Sebastian isn't too keen on going out in the snow though, so he's just going to stay indoors and keep an eye on the cookies and gingerbread men so they don't burn. Burnt cookies and gingerbread are certainly not what they're trying to make at all.

"Be careful out there, girls." Sebastian calls out as he stands next to the back door, watching as the girls run outside. "You too, Chris." He adds.

Luckily the three of them are wearing warm clothing so Sebastian doesn't need to worry about any of them catching a cold, which will definitely be a great thing four days before Christmas. Though actually, even _if_ Chris and the girls are dressed in nice warm clothing to protect them from the cold, there could still be a chance that they may catch a cold. Hopefully they don't catch one though.

"We'll be careful, Sebastian." Chris promises him, before placing a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek, and then he's running off after the girls into the snow.

It's just a good thing that his sprained wrist seems to have healed up a little. Then again, even if it wasn't really healing that much or at all, Chris probably still would've gone outside in the snow, and played round with the girls like a good father. Chris is always putting others before himself, and Sebastian can't help but admire that about his husband.

While Chris and the girls go off outside, Sebastian cleans up the mess that they've all made in the kitchen. He should've gotten Chris and the girls to help clean up before they went off outside, but it's a bit late for that now. Besides, it's a lot faster if Sebastian just cleans up by himself.

Once the clean up is done, Sebastian checks on the cookies, before grabbing a book off the shelf in the kitchen to read for a bit. Getting up occasionally to check on the cookies and gingerbread men, taking them out of the oven when he finds that they're finished, and sets them down on the bench to cool, before turning the oven off.

Looking out the window, he sees that Chris and the girls appeared to be having fun out in the snow, and didn't seem to need Sebastian to come and interfere with them. The girls had somehow gotten Chris laying on the snow, as they try to cover him up in snow.

On second thought, maybe Sebastian _should_ go out and check on them. Just to make sure the girls aren't trying to bury their father alive.

"What's going on out here?" Sebastian asks, as he walks outside after having slipped on a coat and some shoes. "Girls, you're not trying to bury your poor father alive, are you?"

The girls both shake their heads, before dumping more snow onto Chris, who simply shrugs up at Sebastian. "I mean, it's keeping them entertained." Chris says, before shaking his head a little, as Emma dumps a clump of snow onto his face.

"Yeah, but I don't really want you to get sick right now." Sebastian says. "The cookies and gingerbread men are done right now by the way." He adds. "I've just put them out on the bench to cool down."

Chris sits up in the snow at that, shaking all the snow off himself, causing the girls to whine in protest, as they seemed to be having fun covering their father in snow. So as Chris seemed to ruin their fun, they both jump onto him, pushing him back down into the snow.

Sebastian can't stop the laugh that falls from his lips at that as he watches Chris with their daughters. He then sits down next to Chris and the girls, squealing a little as Chris pulls him down more so he's laying on the snow with him and the girls - who were both laying on top of Chris.

"Chris!" Sebastian laughs, resting a hand on his stomach as he looks over at Chris, who was smiling at him cheekily. "You're a goof." Sebastian chuckles, pushing Chris's face away from him, as he just lays back on the snow, staring up at the sky.

"Yes, but I'm your goof." Chris says, grabbing a hold of Sebastian's hand in his own.

Sebastian smiles at that, before scooting closer to Chris, and cuddling close to his side. Despite the cold, Sebastian rather enjoys laying here in the snow with Chris and the girls. Though, the sooner they all go back inside and sit round in the living room with the fire going, the better. Sebastian doesn't want any of them to catch a cold right now, especially not this close to Christmas.

After a couple minutes of laying in the snow, the four of them get up - Sebastian needing a little help from Chris - but before they could go inside, Chris surprises Sebastian by tipping snow down the back of his shirt and coat, which causes Sebastian to shriek in both coldness and fright. _Oh, Chris is so getting it now._

"Chris!" Sebastian whines, spinning around - as fast as he can manage - to face Chris. "What was that for?" He asks, bending down a little to grab a handful of snow off the ground.

"Just having some fun." Chris laughs, before his eyes widen as Sebastian walks closer to him with a big handful of snow. "Shit." He mutters, before walking back slowly. "Now, Seb." He starts. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do with that."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at that, as he looks down at the snow in his hands, before to the front of Chris's pants. "Oh really?" Sebastian asks. "And what's something that you wouldn't do with the snow, big guy?"

"Uh, whatever you're planning on doing?" Chris says, but it comes off more of a question.

He doesn't really know what Sebastian is planning on doing with the snow. But knowing Sebastian and how much of a little shit he can be sometimes, Chris has a feeling that the snow is probably going to be going somewhere that he doesn't want it to.

Sebastian hums in response, walking closer to Chris, till he's standing right in front of him, pulling him closer by his shirt. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you tipped snow down my shirt, Chris." He whispers into Chris's ear, biting on the lobe lightly, earning a small gasp from Chris.

Chris doesn't have much time to do anything else, as Sebastian is tipping snow down the back of his pants, before he's moving out of Chris's hold quickly.

"Shi-!" Chris stops himself from swearing in front of the girls. "Sebastian!" He whines, shaking the snow out of his pants a quick as he can so his ass doesn't freeze off. "That's something I wouldn't have done with the snow!" He complains.

Sebastian just smiles cheekily at him, before he turns to go back inside with the girls. Chris follows along behind them, sulking silently.

"Okay, girls." Sebastian starts, once they're inside. "Go get changed into something warm, and daddy and I will put on a movie for us all in the living room." He says, before looking over at Chris, who had just walked inside and was shutting the back door.

As Taissa and Emma go off upstairs into their rooms to get changed, Sebastian walks over to Chris who was still sulking a little. "You okay?" Sebastian asks, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck, as Chris's hands make their way to his hips.

"Just cold." Chris sighs. "I'm gonna go have a hot shower." He says. "Want to join me?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, hoping that there's a possibility that he'll be able to do more than just shower right now.

Sebastian giggles a little, shaking his head. "No thanks, Chris." He says. "I know what your intentions with getting me in the shower with you include." He smiles a little. "But I'm not in the mood for that right now."

Chris pouts in defeat, but doesn't push for Sebastian to join him. If Sebastian's not in the mood, then he's not in the mood, and Chris respects that.

"Okay." Chris nods, giving Sebastian a quick kiss, before pulling away from him. "I'm gonna go have a shower now, and I'll be down with you and the girls as soon as I'm done." He says, retreating out of the room to go upstairs to his and Sebastian's shared bathroom.

Sebastian shakes his head a little, before taking his shoes and coat off, before going upstairs to change into something warmer.

Eventually the Evan's clan are all sitting on the couch in the living room, with freshly baked cookies and gingerbread men, and hot cocoa for the girls, and hot coffee for Sebastian and Chris - Sebastian finally getting his decaf coffee - as they watch the Grinch.

The fire burning in the fireplace warms up the room as they just enjoy the afternoon together as a family. Before they're ordering pizza for dinner a bit later on, as they just watch more Christmas movies for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Day Ten - December 23rd** _

Christmas is fast approaching, and Sebastian and Chris have decided to take the girls out to the Christmas parade in town, then after that they'll go to the mall so the girls can get their picture taken with Santa. Sebastian wasn't really that keen on going out into town all that much, considering it's two days before Christmas, and it's sure to be very busy and a lot of traffic today. But he and Chris will do anything to make the girls happy, so that's why they've decided to take the girls out to the Christmas parade, and then to the mall to get their picture taken with Santa.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Chris asks, walking into the living room, where Sebastian is currently sitting on the couch with both Taissa and Emma.

Sebastian nods, getting up off the couch and hugging his coat closer to him. They haven't even left the house yet, and Sebastian is already rather cold right now. He just hopes that the heater in the car will be working this time. Hopefully it is going to be working, but he seriously doubts it, especially when the car is a total piece of shit.

"Yeah." Sebastian starts, looking down at Taissa and Emma. "I think we're ready to head out now." He says.

Chris nods, before picking Emma up in his arms, while Sebastian holds onto Taissa's hand, before they're setting off outside and over to the car to head off into town.

As they're driving into town, Sebastian starts playing round with the heater, trying to get it onto a good enough setting. He whines a little as he can't find a good enough setting, but instead of just giving up, he keeps playing round with the setting till he finds the right setting.

Chris can't help but glance over at his husband who is slowly becoming frustrated with the heater yet again. He thinks that maybe he should help him out, but as Sebastian lets out a small noise in success, he doesn't have to worry about it as Sebastian finally finds a good enough setting. Plus, Chris is driving right now, so it might've been a little difficult for him to help Sebastian out with the heater.

Sighing in success, Sebastian sits back in the passengers seat, and rests a hand on his stomach, smiling to himself as he feels the baby kick every so often. Finally he's got it on a good enough setting, and it feels really good.

"Eyes on the road, Chris." Sebastian says, glancing over at Chris to see that he was watching him. "Concentrate on the road, not on me."

Shaking his head a little, Chris turns back to the road, and just continues on driving into town. It'll be better for everyone if Chris does what Sebastian says, and Chris is sure as hell not going to disobey Sebastian right now. He doesn't want to have to deal with the aftermath from that at all.

**********

"Look at all the Santa floats, Emma!" Chris says, while keeping a strong hold on Emma as she sat on his shoulders. "Look!" He says, pointing to the one of Santa's sleigh with all the reindeers - unfortunately not real reindeers - pulling it along. "It's Santa's reindeers."

Unfortunately Chris doesn't remember what each of the reindeers are called, so he can't name them all out for Emma. He can only remember Rudolf, but really Rudolf is the one that everyone knows. Emma doesn't seem that bothered by it though, so he guesses that's a good thing.

Looking around at the crowd of people he and Emma are in, he tries to see if he can spot Sebastian and Taissa, but for some reason, he couldn't find both Sebastian and Taissa. He could've sworn the both of them were standing next to him a few minutes ago, and now they're nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Emma." Chris starts. "We've got to go find where mommy and Taissa have wandered off to." He says, looking around once more, before setting off in a walk through the crowd to look for Sebastian and Taissa.

While he searches for his missing omega and their daughter, he continues to keep a strong hold on Emma, not wanting to make her fall off his shoulders at all. He'll never hear the end of it from Sebastian if he dropped Emma at all. Though, he won't be able to understand a single word Sebastian is saying then. He really needs to learn some Romanian, and not just simple words or phrases.

"Hey, Chris!" Chris stops as he hears someone calling out to him, before turning around to find his and Sebastian's old friend, Anthony Mackie making his way over to him.

"Hey, man." Chris says, once Anthony has made his way over to him. "How's it going?"

Anthony shrugs. "It's going good." He says, before looking around. "Where's Sea Bas?" He asks, looking round to see if he can spot Sebastian walking over to Chris. "Is he at home resting? I don't see him around here." He comments. "And you seem to also be missing your other little princess."

"I actually don't know where Sebastian's wandered off to with Taissa right now." Chris admits. "Emma and I are trying to look for them right now." He says, adjusting Emma on his shoulders a little.

"Do you need any help in looking for him?" Anthony asks. "Cause I don't mind helping you look for him."

Chris nods. "Only if you don't mind." He says.

The two alphas then go off looking for Sebastian and Taissa. Chris is just hoping that nothing has happened to either of them, and that the both of them are okay. He doesn't want anything to happen to either of them, and neither does Anthony as a matter of fact. Sebastian is one of Anthony's close friends, and Anthony doesn't want to see the stupid omega he calls a friend get hurt. Anthony also doesn't want to see Chris and Sebastian's girls get hurt either, just as much as Chris doesn't want to see Sebastian and their girls get hurt.

So far the two of them don't have that much luck searching through the crowd of people, and not even Emma could spot her mother and sister from where she sat on her father's shoulders. Chris doesn't want to show it, but he's starting to get a little worried about where Sebastian and Taissa could have ended up.

He hopes that some other alpha hasn't taken off with them, but that sounds rather unlikely to have happened, plus Sebastian would've made it known if some alpha tried to take him at all. A couple of alphas have learnt that the hard way before, when Sebastian and Chris were in their late teens/early twenties and went out to some bar. Sebastian may be an omega, but he's not exactly weak like some asshole alphas would think.

"You think he'd be near the food right now?" Anthony asks. "Cause, I wouldn't put it passed him to be where there's food." He says. "I've seen how much Sebastian eats while pregnant, and I'm betting he'll be stuffing his face with food right now."

Chris nods. That could possibly be where Sebastian and Taissa have wandered off to, but why wouldn't Sebastian have let Chris know that he was going to get some food, and Taissa wanted to go with him?

"Let's go near the food then." Chris says, before they're walking off in the direction of all the food, hoping they'll find Sebastian and Taissa there.

They don't even need to walk too close to the food stalls, before they spot Taissa running over to them, and Sebastian talking with another of their friends, Scarlett Johansson. Chris sighs in relief as he sees the both of them, thankful that nothing has happened to either of them. Though, he's got no idea what Sebastian and Scarlett are talking about, so there could still be a possibility that something has happened.

"Daddy!' Taissa yells, running over to both Chris and Anthony, hugging onto Chris's legs as soon as she reaches them both.

Both Sebastian and Scarlett turn around as they hear Taissa yelling out to Chris, and as soon as Sebastian sees Chris coming his way, he smiles brightly at the sight of his husband with both their daughters. Though, he doesn't move away from Scarlett, but he does wrap his arms around Chris in a tight hug.

"So where'd you and Tai go off to, Seb?" Chris asks, frowning a little.

Sebastian blushes a little. "I was hungry, so Taissa and I went to get some food." He says. "And, look who we ran into!" He adds, pulling away from Chris, as he indicates to Scarlett standing next to him. "Also, I'm sorry Taissa and I didn't tell you that we went off to get some food."

"That's okay." Chris says, nodding a little. "You just got me worried is all." He sighs, before turning to Scarlett. "Hey, Scar." He says. "I would hug you, but I've got this little monster on my shoulders." He chuckles, referring to Emma who was still sitting up on his shoulders.

Scarlett smiles at him, leaning up on her tippy toes to hug Chris any way. "It's all good, Chris." She says, before pulling away and looking over at Anthony who now had Taissa up on his shoulders. "Hi, Anthony." She says. "You got the other Evans girls up on your shoulders now?"

"Yeah, it's all cool though." Anthony says. "Besides, someone's gotta be the girls cool uncle." He adds.

Both Sebastian, Chris, and Scarlett can't help but laugh at that. Even though Anthony isn't actually Taissa and Emma's uncle, the girls still call him uncle Anthony, and Anthony still acts like an uncle to them anyway. It's just like how even though Scarlett isn't the girls aunt, they still call her auntie Scar.

"So, Sea Bas, how's the little one been treating you?" Anthony asks, referring to Sebastian's pregnant belly.

Sebastian shrugs, smiling as he rests a hand on his stomach. "She's been good." He says. "Well, despite the fact that my feet are already swelling and my back is killing me." He adds. "This little one is definitely going to be a big girl, and I can't wait to get her out already."

"I wonder if you'll get another omega girl, or the alpha girl that you both are wanting." Scarlett says.

"An alpha girl would be nice, but I don't care what she is." Sebastian smiles. "I'll love her no matter what she turns out being."

For the next little while, Sebastian, Chris, Scarlett, and Anthony just walk around, watching and enjoying the Christmas parade. Emma and Taissa both seemed to still be enjoying sitting on Chris and Anthony's shoulders, and even though Chris and Anthony were starting to get a little sore from having the girls on their shoulders, neither of them wanted to disappoint the girls by putting them both back down on the ground.

After awhile of walking around, they have to stop for a bit, as Sebastian's feet start getting a little sore, along with his back. So they find a park bench - that was both not in use, and didn't have too much snow on it - and Sebastian almost collapses onto it, sighing as he no longer has to walk any further for awhile now.

Scarlett sits down next to him, while Chris and Anthony set the girls down on the ground, as they decide to mess around in the snow to keep the girls entertained while Sebastian rests for a bit.

"Chris is so good with your girls." Scarlett comments, watching as Chris and Anthony throw snow around with the girls. "Anthony is too actually." She adds.

Sebastian nods, watching the two alphas in the snow with the girls. "Well, the girls do love Anthony." He says. "Though honestly." He moves a little closer to Scarlett. "I think they might like you more." He tells her a little quieter so Anthony doesn't happen to hear them.

"Well, they need a woman role model in their life." Scarlett says, before smiling down at Sebastian's stomach. "And this one is going to like me just as much, I hope." She says, patting Sebastian's stomach lightly.

Sebastian smiles as he feels a soft kick inside him at the sound of Scarlett' voice. "Well, I think she already likes your voice." He says, resting a hand on his stomach.

Scarlett smiles at that, before leaning down near Sebastian's stomach. "Hey, little one." She starts. "It's auntie Scar." She says. "You're going to like me more than uncle Anthony, aren't you?"

"She kicked." Sebastian giggles, as he feels another kick. "I think she's really going to like you, Scar." He says. "She already seems to like your voice."

"And that is definitely a good thing." Scarlett chuckles.

After about half an hour of Sebastian and Scarlett talking, and Chris and Anthony messing round in the snow with the girls, they head on back over to the Christmas parade and enjoy the rest of it. Till Sebastian and Chris are taking the girls out to the mall to get their picture taken with Santa, before heading off back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mentioning that there's smut in this chapter. It's probably rather rushed and terrible though, pretty much because it's the first smut chapter thingy that I've written in awhile now. Most of the smut I write usually turns out to be rather rushed and terrible tbh, so this is no exception really.

_**Day Eleven - December 24th** _

"Come on, girls!" Chris says, walking over to where Sebastian sat on the couch with the girls both cuddled up to his sides. "It's time for bed!"

"No, daddy!" Taissa whines. "We don't want to go to bed!" She says. "We wanna stay up late!"

It's Christmas Eve night right now, and Sebastian and Chris are about to get the girls to bed. Sebastian just having finished reading them a book downstairs in the living room, and now he and Chris are about to try and get two restless girls to bed, and since it's Christmas day tomorrow, the girls seem to be not wanting to go to sleep at all right now.

"Girls." Sebastian starts. "You've got to go to bed now, so you can wake up early in the morning to open your presents." He says. "Both mommy and daddy are going to bed as soon as we get you two in bed."

Both Taissa and Emma simply shake their heads in protest. They don't want to go to sleep at all right now, despite the fact that they both are getting tired right now, and both Sebastian and Chris can clearly tell that both of their girls are getting tired.

Sebastian and Chris definitely have their work cut out for them with these two. Even when they say their not tired but they actually are, it's always a struggle to get both girls to bed. Tonight of course, is no different, especially considering it's Christmas Eve currently, and even though the girls _are_ tired - they just won't admit it - they're very excited for tomorrow. Which makes it a lot harder for Sebastian and Chris to get both girls to bed.

"Girls." Chris sighs. "If you both go to bed now, you can get up early in the morning and open your presents." He says, hoping that the girls will accept that option and go to bed right now.

Fortunately the girls do accept that option - but only after a bit more talking into - and Sebastian and Chris head upstairs with the girls, and get them into their pyjamas and ready for bed. Thankfully it doesn't actually end up taking too long to get them into bed afterwards like they thought it would, and both Sebastian and Chris are retreating off into their room, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm gonna go have a shower." Chris say, pulling off his shirt, and tossing it to the floor.

"Okay." Sebastian nods, walking over to his side of the bed, and sitting down as he eyes up Chris's naked chest.

Sebastian could feel himself becoming just a little wet at the sight, and he has to stop himself from jumping at Chris right now, as his eyes trace the muscle on Chris's arms and body. He could also feel his dïck hardening just a little, and he silently curses the pregnancy hormones for making him get horny easily.

Once Chris has walked into their bathroom, Sebastian gets up off the bed and walks over to the closet. So maybe in a way he's kind of glad he's a bit horny right now. He's got an early Christmas present to give Chris after all.

All Sebastian's got to do, is get it ready before Chris gets out of the shower, and it's just a good thing Chris usually takes long showers.

**********

"You know, Sebastian." Chris starts, walking back into his and Sebastian's bedroom wearing his pyjama pants after just coming out of the shower. "I think-" He stops himself, completely forgetting what the hell he was about to say, as he sees Sebastian sitting in the middle of their bed.

Sebastian was currently wearing a short pastel blue nightie, and a pair of lacy black panties. While Chris had been in the shower, Sebastian had set up a couple of candles in their room, and had thrown a couple red rose petals onto the floor and on their bed. He also had dug out one of his nighties and panties from in the closet that he hasn't really used in awhile. Thankfully the nightie still managed to fit him even with his large stomach, then again, he did get that nightie while he was pregnant with Emma, so there was going to be the chance that it would still fit him.

"You like it?" Sebastian asks, biting his bottom lip. He and Chris haven't really done much like this for awhile, usually when Sebastian is pregnant they don't do much sexual stuff, only occasionally. But right now, seeing as it's Christmas Eve, Sebastian wants to give Chris an early Christmas present.

Chris is at a loss for words as he stares at Sebastian, then around at the candles and red rose petals around the room, before looking back to Sebastian, who looked a little nervous as he waited for Chris to make his move. Chris is definitely planning on making a move, but he just can't help but to stop and stare at the omega sitting on the middle of their bed, his legs to the side, as he rested a hand on top of his swollen stomach.

Chris isn't completely sure if Sebastian should manage to look sexy right now being six months pregnant, but somehow Sebastian manages to pull it off. Then again, he thinks that Sebastian looks sexy whatever he's wearing, and whether he's pregnant or not. Chris still doesn't know how Sebastian manages to pull it off at all, and he's not sure if he'll ever figure it out.

"You don't like it, do you?" Sebastian sighs, looking down at the bedsheets. "I don't look beautiful or sexy at all with my stomach this big, do I?" Tears threaten to spill down his face at the thought that Chris isn't finding him attractive like this any more.

As quick as the words left Sebastian's mouth, Chris is kneeling down on the bed in front of him, holding onto Sebastian's hands in his own. "Do not say that, Sebastian." Chris starts. "You look fucking sexy and beautiful with or without your pregnant belly." He says. "Somehow you even manage to look sexy at times that you probably shouldn't." He admits.

"You really think so?" Sebastian asks, blushing a little, as he looks up at Chris. "You really still think I look beautiful like this?"

"Of course I do." Chris smiles. "You're the most beautiful omega that I've ever laid eyes on." He says, before raking his eyes up and down Sebastian's body. "And even though you're six months pregnant, you still look so fucking sexy in that nightie."

Sebastian blushes more at that, hiding his face in Chris's chest in embarrassment. Chris always manages to make him feel good when he feels like shit, and right now is no exception. He still has no idea how Chris manages to do it.

"What is it that you're wanting to do right now, Seb?" Chris asks, moving his arms round Sebastian and running his fingers up and down Sebastian's back, causing the slightly smaller man to shiver at the touch.

"I want to give you an early Christmas present." Sebastian says, looking up at Chris.

Chris raises an eyebrow as he looks at Sebastian, and continues to run his fingers down Sebastian's back. "What type of Christmas present?" He asks, placing both his hands on Sebastian's hips.

"Me." Sebastian says, gasping a little as Chris moves his hands up underneath his nightie.

At that, Chris smirks a little, before he gently pushes Sebastian onto his back down on the bed, hovering over top of him carefully so he doesn't put too much pressure on Sebastian's stomach.

"What do you want me to do with you, beautiful?" Chris asks, slowly lifting Sebastian's nightie up over his stomach, exposing both Sebastian's enlarged abdomen from carrying their baby, and his lacy black panties.

Sebastian closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillows. "Whatever you want to do." He sighs, as Chris moves down his body, and leaves small kisses on his stomach, and rubs the palms of his hands up and down his thighs slowly, causing Sebastian to let out a small moan at the contact.

Slowly Chris removes the black panties off of Sebastian and tossing them to the floor. He chuckles a little as he finds that Sebastian is already hard, and that there's a trail of slick dripping out of his hole. Not that surprising though really when Sebastian gets horny quicker and a lot easier while pregnant, but Chris is definitely not about to complain about that.

"You're already wet, Seb." Chris chuckles, running a finger across Sebastian's hole, causing the omega to let out a small whimper. "That's a good thing though, baby." Chris says. "Just the way I like it."

"Chris." Sebastian moans. "Do something, please." He gasps, pushing down a little, urging Chris to hurry up and do something.

Thankfully Chris does do something, and shoves his fingers inside Sebastian's hole, stretching him quickly so he can hurry up and fuck him.

It doesn't take long for Chris to stretch Sebastian, and once he's stretched enough, Chris is removing his pyjama pants and helping Sebastian take off his nightie, tossing them to the floor before he starts quickly pumping his dïck to get himself nice and hard for Sebastian.

"You ready, Seb?" Chris asks, lining himself up with Sebastian's leaking hole.

All Sebastian can manage to do, is whimper in response, nodding his head quickly and wiggling his ass a little for Chris to hurry up and stick his dïck inside him. He needs Chris so bad right now, and he needs him to hurry up.

"Okay." Chris nods. "Just remember that you've got to be quiet." He says. "The girls are asleep, and we don't want them to wake up. We'll never get them back to sleep if they end up waking up." He reminds him. "And I don't want to end up hurting you or the baby, so I'm not going to do anything too rough."

Sebastian nods his head quickly, needing Chris to just shut the hell up, and put his dïck inside him already. "Te rog." He whimpers, slipping into Romanian. "Chris. Te rog."

Chris leans down a little, trying not to put any pressure on Sebastian's stomach as he kisses the omega softly. Then, without breaking the kiss, Chris slowly pushes the head of his dïck inside Sebastian, before pushing the rest all the way in as Sebastian whines into the kiss, and threads his fingers through Chris's hair as he pushes him down a little more.

As soon as Sebastian wraps his legs round Chris's waist, digging his heels into Chris's back, Chris starts to move in and out of Sebastian. He starts off at a relatively slow pace, smiling into the kiss as Sebastian let's out a noise mixed with pleasure and need.

"Chris." Sebastian moans, pulling away from the kiss as Chris begins thrusting in harder. "Te rog!"

Sebastian doesn't even know what he's begging for. Begging for Chris to go harder? Faster? He honestly has no idea, but whatever it is, Chris just somehow seems to know what Sebastian wants, as he continues thrusting in a little harder each time - just, not hard enough to hurt Sebastian or the baby.

Sebastian has to bite onto his arm so he doesn't make too much noise and wake the girls, as Chris thrusts up against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure as he keeps hitting that spot repeatedly. There's no way that the either of them want the girls to wake up at all right now, and walk into the room and see this. Thankfully it hasn't happened before, but they should probably get around to buying a lock for their room sometime just in case one of the girls do try come into the room while they're having sex. That's the last thing they want both Emma and Taissa to see.

Chris grabs a hold of Sebastian's leaking dïck, and pumps Sebastian in time with his thrusts, causing Sebastian to bit down on his arm a bit more to stop himself from moaning out too loudly and waking the girls. Thankfully it only just works, and he's not loud enough for the girls to hear him at all.

Finally, with one last thrust, Chris is coming inside Sebastian with a groan. His knot swelling up and locking himself and Sebastian together for the next few minutes before he can remove himself from inside Sebastian.

Sebastian is coming undone soon after, and all Chris needs to do to push him over the edge, is run his thumb over the tip of Sebastian's dïck, and Sebastian is letting go with a moan. Coating his stomach and Chris's abs in sticky white lines, mixing in with the sweat on the both of them.

Carefully, Chris moves the both of them around on the bed onto their sides and into a more comfortable position as they wait for Chris's knot to go down so he's able to pull out of Sebastian. It doesn't take too long for Sebastian to curl himself against Chris as best as he can manage with Chris's dïck still inside him, but he manages to get into a comfortable position anyway.

Chris rests a hand on Sebastian's stomach, feeling the baby kicking his hand from inside Sebastian, and Chris can't help but smile at Sebastian's little giggle from it. Chris absolutely adores Sebastian's giggle, and he could probably listen to it all day if he was able to.

"Te iubesc, Chris." Sebastian sighs in content, as he rests a hand on top of Chris's on his stomach, before he's slowly drifting off to sleep curled up as much as he can manage against Chris.

Chris smiles at him, leaning over to place a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. "I love you too, Sebastian." He says, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair, before smiling a little. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Chris too is falling asleep soon after Sebastian, his knot also going down so he can slip out of Sebastian, and he brings Sebastian closer to him carefully, before falling asleep to the sound of Sebastian's soft snoring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Thank you to whoever read this story!
> 
> Also, this is chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be. I hope that makes up for me not finishing it when I originally planned on having it finished by.
> 
> BTW, I'm thinking of writing more fics based on Sebastian and Chris from in this specific storyline. Would anyone read it if I did?

_**Day Twelve - December 25th** _

Sebastian woke the next morning curled up against Chris's side. Definitely a position that he loves waking up in, though usually it doesn't involve them both being naked. Though, the slight ache in his ass pretty much explains to Sebastian why he and Chris are naked, and he can't help but smile a little as he rests his head on Chris's chest.

Chris still appeared to be asleep, and it also seemed to still be pretty dark outside, so Sebastian isn't exactly sure why he's up this early. That is, until he hears Taissa and Emma running down the hallway to his and Chris's room.

Right, they promised the girls that if they went to be last night, that they can wake up early in the morning to open their Christmas presents. With that, Sebastian also realizes it's Christmas morning.

Rolling over onto his back, Sebastian looks over at the digital clock on the dresser next to his side of the bed. He mentally groans as he discovers that it's currently six in the morning, and falls back onto the bed. He certainly doesn't want to get up right now, and by telling the girls that they can get up early, Chris and Sebastian definitely didn't mean _this_ early.

The bedroom door opens, and Sebastian has to cover himself and Chris up with the blankets more, as the girls switch on the lights, causing Sebastian to squint his eyes at the brightness. _Why did the girls have to choose now to wake up?_

Sitting up in bed, Sebastian yawns as he looks over at the girls, covering himself up more with the blanket. Usually he wouldn't care all that much if the girls saw him shirtless, but as his chest seems to be growing quicker than it did with his previous two pregnancies to get ready to produce milk for when he starts nursing once the baby is born, it's making it appear as though he's got breasts. They aren't all that big though, but that doesn't mean that they're not there, and if he's being honest, he doesn't really want the girls to see them. They'd probably question why their father doesn't have any, and Sebastian isn't exactly ready to explain to them what happens when a male omega - or a female - goes through pregnancy. He'll explain that to them when they're older and can understand it more.

"Girls." He starts, rubbing at his eyes. "Why are you up this early?" He asks, glancing over at Chris who was still sleeping.

"Mommy! It's Christmas!" Taissa yells, as she and Emma jump onto their parents bed. "You and daddy get up so we can open presents!" She says.

Sebastian whines a little, glancing down at Chris who was still sound asleep. "Girls. It's six in the morning." He sighs. "Go back to bed." He says. "Let me and daddy sleep a little bit more."

Both Taissa and Emma whine at that. The two of them are both wide awake, and Sebastian just doesn't know what to do. He's barely even awake right now, and Chris isn't even up to help him out.

"Chris." Sebastian whimpers, burying his head in Chris's chest, as he starts nuzzling into Chris. "Chris, wake up, and deal with your daughters."

"They're your daughters too." Chris grumbles, waking up to Sebastian whimpering as he nuzzles his face into his chest, and the girls jumping on their bed excitedly.

Sebastian can't help but sigh in relief that Chris is finally awake, but continues to press close to Chris. The big alpha is awake now, and he can deal with their two omega girls who are way to excited to open their Christmas presents for their own good.

"What time is it?" Chris yawns, sitting up in bed, and wrapping his arms round Sebastian's waist, quickly covering himself and Sebastian back up with the blanket as he realizes that the two of them are still naked from last night.

"Six in the morning." Sebastian whines, looking up at Chris. "It's too early!" He whimpers, before burying his head back in Chris's chest.

Chris sighs at that, rubbing a hand round Sebastian's back to try and soothe the omega that's pretty much clinging to him. He then looks over at the girls, who were watching both Chris and Sebastian impatiently waiting to go downstairs and open their Christmas presents.

Unfortunately though, it's way too early to go downstairs just yet, it's not even light outside. Chris doesn't understand how the girls can have so much energy this early in the morning.

"Girls." Chris sighs. "It's too early to go open presents just yet." He says. "It's also way too early for your poor mother to be up just yet. You both know how he needs his sleep." He reminds them. "He especially needs all the sleep that he can get while he's carrying your baby sister inside him right now."

"But, daddy!" Taissa whines. "We wanna go open presents now!"

Chris sighs, shaking his head a little, as he watches both of the girls. Neither of them appear to be wanting to give up trying to get their parents to get out of bed right now so they can all go downstairs and open up their Christmas presents. Honestly, he blames Sebastian for giving the girls his stubbornness, as that's one of the many things that they've seemed to pick up from their mother, along with them both being omegas, but that probably doesn't have much to do with Sebastian. Chris doesn't really know how biology makes people an alpha, beta, or omega when in the womb, and if it was ever said how it works in school, then he never paid attention.

"Girls." Chris sighs, rubbing at his temple in slight frustration. "I know your mother and I promised you both last night that you can wake up early and open all your Christmas presents, but we didn't mean early as in six o'clock in the morning." He says. "That's much too early for your mother to handle."

It's not necessarily a lie, Sebastian hasn't been able to handle waking up before nine thirty since high school, and he needs all the sleep that he can get right now. Chris isn't too sure when exactly Sebastian stopped being able to wake up early in the mornings, but he's got a feeling it's got something to do with all the night shifts he used to take when he still worked at the supermarket before he had Taissa. Night shifts tended to work better for Sebastian anyway, considering he wasn't exactly the best at dealing with quite a bit of people during the day while stocking shelves. He was alright, but he preferred working night shifts. Though Sebastian working night shifts usually put Chris on edge since Sebastian is an omega, and it always got Chris worried that some alpha would try and pull something on Sebastian. Thank god that never happened though, Sebastian's old work mate Frank Grillo - an alpha - definitely made sure of that.

"Please daddy!" Both Taissa and Emma whine. "We'll be good!"

"I know you both would, you're both usually pretty well behaved." Chris says. "But mommy needs more sleep, and he wants to be downstairs with the both of you when you open your presents." He tells them, glancing down at Sebastian who still had his face buried in his chest, and appeared to be, drooling a little? Chris just shakes his head at that, before turning back to the girls. "Just go back to sleep for another couple hours, and then we all can go downstairs and the both of you can open your presents."

Both of the girls pout at that, not really wanting to do that, as they sit down on their parents bed. "Can we sleep in here with you and mommy then?" Emma asks.

Chris has to stop himself before he says that they can, as he remembers that both himself and Sebastian are both naked, and since they didn't wash up after their activities last night, there's sure to be dried up cum on the both of them. That's not exactly something that Chris wants the girls to see, or wants the girls to be in the same bed as himself and Sebastian like this.

"Uh, it's probably best if you both go back to your own beds right now." Chris says. "Your mother is a bit, gassy right now, and you don't want to be in the same bed as him when he's farting up a storm under the blankets."

He has no idea why he even came up with that excuse, but he can't exactly take it back now, especially not when Sebastian is still awake, and heard him say that. At least, he assumes that's what that punch to the stomach from Sebastian was about. It probably was cause he said that Sebastian is farting up a storm under the blankets, it's most likely that.

"Ow! Seb!" Chris whines, looking down at Sebastian, as he glares up at him.

Sebastian then turns a little to look over at the girls. "Girls, please go back to bed." He sighs. "It's too early right now." He says.

After a bit more talking into, Chris and Sebastian finally have the girls going back into their rooms, but they would only budge if Sebastian took them back to their rooms. Thankfully Sebastian always kept a spare pair of boxer shorts and one of Chris's shirts that was way too big for himself next to his side of the bed.

"I love our girls, but they can definitely be a handful." Sebastian sighs, after returning to his and Chris's room after putting the girls back to bed.

Sebastian gets back under the covers, and cuddles back up against Chris, kind of missing the skin on skin contact now that he's wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an old baggy shirt of Chris's, but he's too tired to really care about it that much. As soon as he gets more sleep, he'll be okay, and more awake to be downstairs with the girls when they open their Christmas presents.

"You took awhile to get back in here." Chris comments, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Well, you know the girls are awfully stubborn when it comes to getting them to go to bed." Sebastian says. "And, Muffy thought it was breakfast time." He adds, before glancing over to the door, as the soft pitter-patter of small feet were heard running into the room, before something jumped up onto the bed.

"And now the ginger furball has decided that he wants to sleep on our bed with us." Chris sighs, as the cat climbs over him, and makes his way in between Chris and Sebastian, before curling up between the pillows.

Sebastian giggles a little, as he looks up to see Muffy curled up and purring between the pillows. Well, at least what he can manage to see of his cat from the light coming off the lamp on the dresser next to Chris's side of the bed since it's still a little dark out.

"Don't you dare move my baby boy, Chris." Sebastian warns, resting his head on Chris's chest.

"I know, I know." Chris chuckles. "Just get some more sleep, before we have to be up again for the girls to open their presents." He says, placing a kiss on the top of Sebastian's head.

**********

Nine thirty is definitely a better time for Sebastian to be awoken by the girls running into his and Chris's bedroom, though he appears to be the only one out of himself and Chris in bed, aside from Muffy that is. Though considering he can hear the shower running in their bathroom, he figures out that Chris is currently in the shower.

Sebastian should probably hop in the shower once Chris is finished up in there. He no doubt still has dried cum on him, and he doesn't exactly smell the best right now. He definitely needs a shower.

"Mommy!" Taissa yells, jumping onto the bed, followed closely behind by Emma. "Can we go and open presents now?" She asks.

"Soon." Sebastian says. "We've got to wait for your father to get out of the shower first." He tells them, glancing over at the bathroom door, as he no longer hears the shower going. "Then, I've also got to have one." He adds.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Chris walks out with just a towel wrapped around his waist as he walks over to his dresser. But as he sees the girls sitting on the bed with Sebastian, he stops for a few seconds, before continuing over to his dresser.

"I thought the girls would still be in bed by the time I got out." Chris says, digging around in his drawers for a clean shirt, jeans and underwear.

"Well you know the girls are way too excited to open their presents, Chris." Sebastian says, before he gets out of bed. "I need to have a shower before we do any unwrapping of presents." He adds, looking over at the girls as they whine a little at that. "Sorry girls, I just need to get clean right now." He apologizes.

"I can take them downstairs once I've gotten changed and make them something for breakfast while you have a shower if you want." Chris says, before glancing over at the cat that's still curled up asleep on the bed. "And I'll feed your cat for you." He adds.

Sebastian nods. "Yeah, that'll be great." He says. "Now, hurry up and get dressed so I can have my shower."

Chris chuckles at that, before taking his clothes with him into the bathroom to get changed, before taking the girls - and Muffy - downstairs to get breakfast. Which allows Sebastian to set some clothes out for himself on his and Chris's bed, before he's heading into the bathroom to have a shower.

As soon as Sebastian is walking into the kitchen after his shower and once he's dressed, he finds Chris at the stove cooking bacon and eggs, seemingly for the two of them, since the girls seem to not be in the kitchen right now, and there are two discarded plates at the table. Sebastian assumes that the girls are both in the living room waiting to open their presents right now.

"The girls already finished their breakfast?" Sebastian asks, walking over to Chris's side.

"Yeah." Chris nods. "I'm just cooking us up some now." He says, before turning to look over at Sebastian. "Go wait in the living room. The girls are both waiting for you."

"So, we're not going to eat at the table then?" Sebastian asks.

Chris shakes his head. "Nah. We'll eat in the living room." He says. "The girls are impatient enough as it is."

Sebastian nods, placing a quick kiss on Chris's cheek, before walking off into the living room, where he finds the girls sitting on the floor near the tree while they watch some cartoon on TV. Thankfully the cartoon that the girls are currently watching isn't Spongebob, Sebastian can't stand that show at all, no matter what time of the day it is. He'd need to have a few drinks before he can only just manage to tolerate watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"What're we watching, girls?" Sebastian asks, getting the girls attention, as they both look away from the TV and over at their mother.

"The Lion Guard!" Emma says.

"Didn't you name your cat after one of the lions from The Lion Guard?" Chris asks, walking into the room with two plates of food, and two knives and forks for himself and Sebastian.

"Chris, The Lion Guard wasn't even out twelve years ago." Sebastian rolls his eyes, as he takes one of the plates of food and a knife and fork from Chris. "Muffy is named after Mufasa from The Lion King." He says. "Get it right, Chris."

"Right." Chris mutters, sitting down on the couch next to Sebastian, as the two of them start eating their breakfast.

While Sebastian and Chris are eating their breakfast, Muffy wanders into the living room, jumping up onto the coffee table in front of Sebastian, waiting for either Chris or Sebastian to give him some bacon, or even a bit of egg. Chris doesn't bother giving him any, but Sebastian on the other hand, cuts up a bit of bacon and egg for him, and puts it down on the coffee table for Muffy.

"Chris, you did feed Muffy, right?" Sebastian asks, looking over at Chris.

"Of course I did." Chris says with a mouth full of bacon and eggs. "The bloody furball wouldn't leave me alone till I fed him."

Sebastian just laughs, shaking his head at that, as he goes back to eating his breakfast. Though, from the corner of his eye, he notices that Muffy is reaching a paw out over to Chris's plate to steal a bit of bacon, and he can't help but to laugh a little at that. Man, he loves that cat a lot, he has no idea what he'd do if Muffy were to die any time soon.

"Oi, that's not yours." Chris warns, gently grabbing onto Muffy's paw and moving it away from his plate. "You've had your food."

After both Sebastian and Chris are finished with their breakfast, Chris takes their plates into the kitchen, while Sebastian sits back on the couch, resting a hand on his stomach, and runs his other hand through Muffy's fur, as he curls up on his lap. Chris returns soon after, and sits down on the couch next to Sebastian once again.

"Hey, girls." Chris says, getting the attention of both Taissa and Emma. "You can open your presents now."

As soon as he had said that, the girls have forgotten about the cartoon on the TV, as they grab out their presents from under the tree. Well, really Taissa was grabbing them out from under the tree and handing Emma hers, and putting her own ones to the side, as she can read stuff better than Emma can. Well, Emma can read her own name along with her sisters name - only just - and their parents names - only just with Sebastian's name though - and a couple of other simple words that she's learnt at preschool.

Sebastian and Chris just sit back together as they watch their daughters open up all their presents excitedly. Both Taissa and Emma seem to love each of the presents that Sebastian and Chris have gotten them, though they're making a hell of a mess with all the wrapping paper, much to Sebastian's slight annoyance. But right now, cleaning up the wrapping paper isn't his problem, he'll get to doing that later. For now though, he's just going to let the girls make a mess of the wrapping paper as they unwrap all their presents.

"When do we have to be at your parents house?" Sebastian asks, looking over at Chris.

Chris shrugs. "Around lunchtime." He says. "My parents are doing a small lunch thing, before the big Christmas dinner."

Sebastian nods. "For now, we can just relax, right?" He asks.

"Of course." Chris nods, leaning over to kiss Sebastian. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles into the kiss. "Merry Christmas, Chris." He says, once the two of them have pulled out of the kiss.

Sighing happily, Sebastian rests his head on Chris's shoulder as the two of them just sit there and watch as their girls open up all their presents. For now, till the girls are getting them to open up all the boxes, Sebastian and Chris just sit back, and enjoy their Christmas morning with their two girls, knowing that next year that they'll be spending it with all _three_ of their daughters once their third daughter is finally born in March next year.

They all definitely can't wait till next year where they'll be a family of five - six including Muffy - spending Christmas morning together. That is definitely something that Sebastian is looking forward to.

For now though, he's pretty content on how everything is right now, and he wouldn't change a thing.

\----------

**Just a little bonus at the end of this if anyone is curious as to what Sebastian's cat Muffy is meant to look like in this fic;**

****  


**He's meant to be based on my old cat Muffy who we had to get put down in August of 2014. His age finally caught up with him. He was 19, though in the photo he's around 17 I think. If I'm being honest, he was a grumpy old bastard, but I loved that cat a lot, and I still miss him. I had him my whole life, considering he was three years older than me.**


End file.
